Exécution
by RJWilkong
Summary: Accusé de double meurtre, Drago Malefoy a été condamné à la peine capitale. Il ne lui reste plus que deux jours.  Deux jours terribles...
1. Tu y brûleras bien assez tôt

center« Quel que soit l'enfer qui t'attend, tu y brûleras bien assez tôt »/center

La vie m'a rarement fait de cadeau.

Et de fait, elle se termina en beauté…

center********/center

19 septembre 2010, 14 H 23

Harry Potter ne s'attendait pas à trouver ce genre d'homme lorsqu'il passa la porte du bureau du directeur du quartier des condamnés à mort d'Azkaban. Vu la fonction, il s'attendait plus à un homme rachitique aux allures de croque-mort, le dos vouté et le vautour sur l'épaule. Un pourvoyeur de mort en quelque sorte. L'homme devant lui était aux antipodes de cette description. Grand (un mètre quatre vingt dix minimum), le directeur était noir, massif, le crâne rasé, à l'allure néanmoins élégante. Seul son costume de bonne fracture le rapprochait un peu du creuseur de tombe : veste sombre et chemise blanche ; une chainette dorée pendait négligemment d'une poche, créant un contraste saisissant entre le macabre du noir et la prestance de l'élégance. Il était réellement impressionnant, presque intimidant.

Le directeur se leva lorsque Harry apparut devant sa porte. S'avançant vers lui d'une démarche un peu lourde, il lui tendit une main que Harry serra sans hésitation. La poigne était aussi impressionnante que la carrure.

« Monsieur Potter, dit-il d'une voix grave, je vous remercie d'être venu.

- Je vous en pris, monsieur…

- Coffee. Stephen Coffee.

- Coffee, comme…

- Le café, oui. Mais un café noir. »

Harry le regarda avec un air incertain. Coffee eu alors un vague sourire contrit.

« Pardonnez-moi. C'est une boutade que j'aime bien sortir lorsque je me présente. Mais j'imagine que vous n'avez pas trop l'esprit à la plaisanterie, en ce moment. »

Harry ne répondit pas.

« Entrez, enchaina Coffee, saisi par le froid qui s'était installé, asseyez-vous, nous n'en aurons pas pour longtemps. »

Le directeur avait pris un air digne et respectueux en se retournant vers son bureau. Harry se dit que passer sa vie à exécuter des criminels devait générer un comportement de dignitaire envers les victimes desdits criminels.

« Merci, monsieur Coffee, dit Harry en s'asseyant, je suis pressé, j'aimerais que nous en venions directement au fait. »

Coffee se posa à son tour et regarda Harry avec un air sombre.

« Vous savez de qui je vais vous parler, commença-t-il. Drago Malefoy. »

Il s'arrêta, comme s'il attendait une réaction de la part de son interlocuteur. Mais Harry ne répondit pas, pas tout de suite. Les poings serrés sur ses cuisses, il essayait de se calmer. Maintenant, la seule évocation de ce nom le mettait en rogne.

« Eh bien ? demanda Harry d'une voix maitrisée.

- Il a demandé à vous voir. Etant donné l'état actuel des choses et comme il a eu un comportement exemplaire depuis son arrivé ici, nous lui avons accordé cette requête. »

Harry eu un sourire mauvais. Alors, c'était pour ça. Remarquez, il n'était pas totalement surpris. Il se doutait bien que ce devait être quelque chose dans le genre. Depuis qu'il avait reçu le hibou du directeur d'Azkaban, il se préparait à tout. Mais malgré cela, il sentait la colère l'envahir inexorablement.

« Vous avez perdu votre temps et le mien, monsieur Coffee. » Harry se leva. « Il vaut mieux que je m'en aille avant que je perde patience.

- Monsieur Potter, attendez…

- Au revoir, monsieur Coffee.

- Il insiste vraiment pour vous voir.

- Moi, j'en ai aucune envie. »

Harry avait atteint la porte et attrapé la poignée lorsque le directeur lança cette dernière phrase.

« La date a été décidé… »

Harry se figea. Silencieux, il attendait la suite.

« Je devais également vous en informer. Le magenmagot a déterminé la date de son exécution. Drago Malefoy passera sur la croix le 21 septembre 2010 à minuit. »

Un temps puis :

« Il lui reste moins de deux jours à vivre. Et il le sait. »

Harry ne bougea pas, digérant l'information que venait de lui apprendre Coffee. Au bout de deux mois, cette affaire allait enfin avoir son dénouement.

« S'il vous plait, monsieur Potter, venez vous rassoir. Nous devons discuter. »

Lentement, Harry lâcha la poignée et revint s'assoir. Les yeux brillants, il fixait Coffee avec intensité.

« Quand a été pris cette décision ?

- Il y a une semaine, par le très vénérable juge Vallangher. »

Une semaine, cela fait une semaine que Malefoy connait la date de sa mort… Que pouvait-il bien endurer dans sa geôle ?

« Pourquoi est-ce que je suis prévenu que maintenant ?

- Il s'agit de la procédure habituelle. Nous ne prévenons les familles des victimes que deux ou trois jours avant l'exécution.

- Je vois, qu'avez-vous à me dire de plus avant que je ne m'en aille ? »

Coffee soupira. Il voyait bien que Harry allait refuser de descendre voir Malefoy.

« Ecoutez, monsieur Potter, je ne peux qu'imaginer la souffrance que vous endurez. Je comprends la haine qui vous anime, mais je vous le demande, allez le voir. Cela fera du bien, non seulement à lui, mais également à vous.

- A moi ? répéta Harry, incrédule.

- Oui, d'expérience, je sais qu'une victime doit se confronter à son bourreau, toujours. Sinon, la haine, le chagrin et la peur la rongera comme un poison et elle finira par commettre l'irréparable.

- Je me suis déjà confronté à lui.

- Dans un tribunal, avec des Aurors interposés. Là, ce sera un tête-à-tête, ce qui est très différent.

- Je ne suis pas une victime.

- Comment vous considérez-vous, alors ? »

Harry ne répondit pas.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut apporter à Malefoy de me parler ?

- Vous seriez étonné de savoir qu'un condamné à mort avec moins de deux jours à vivre peut vous racontez. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais Coffee enchaina : « Depuis son incarcération il y a un mois, Drago Malefoy a eu une conduite exemplaire, irréprochable. Si tous nos détenus étaient comme lui, je pourrais renvoyer les gardiens. Ce qui est étrange lorsque l'on sait ce qui l'attend. Pour l'avoir vu plus d'une fois, je sais une chose : Malefoy a espéré jusqu'au bout. Il se tenait bien car il conservait l'espoir de pouvoir sortir un jour de ces murs, blanchi de tout soupçon. Mais lorsque je lui ai appris qu'il allait mourir, il s'est tût. Puis il a changé. Il a cessé de manger, de parler, de se laver. Il a commencé à mourir d'une certaine manière. L'attente pour un condamné à mort est terrible. Et ceux qui ne la supportent pas avec une violence et un féroce appétit de vivre sombrent dans la déprime. C'est le cas de Malefoy et…

- Venez-en au fait, s'il vous plait. »

Coffee soupira de nouveau. « Allez le voir et écoutez ce qu'il a à dire. C'est une manière pour lui d'expier ses fautes. Ca le soulagera et vous aussi. »

Harry prit son temps pour répondre :

« Cela fait maintenant un mois que j'attend le moment de sa mort. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que j'ai envie de l'écouter maintenant ? »

Coffee ferma les yeux brièvement dans un geste de dépit. « Vous dites cela, mais vous n'en pensez pas un mot. Vous voulez le voir avant sa mort. Vous voulez qu'il s'explique ailleurs que dans un tribunal. »

Harry se tût. Coffee se leva.

« Je ne vous oblige en rien, monsieur Potter. Si vous refusez de descendre, je dirais à Malefoy que vous avez eu un empêchement. Au cas où, je vous rappelle qu'il sera exécuté le 21 septembre à minuit. Soyez en avance. »

Harry regarda Coffee, cherchant à savoir ce qui ce cachait derrière ces paroles. Malgré tout, le directeur avait raison. Harry voulait parler à cette ordure de Malefoy, il voulait une explication.

« Très bien, allons-y alors. »

center*/center

Harry suivit le gardien dans les couloirs sombres des bas fonds d'Azkaban en direction du quartier des condamnés à mort. Coffee ne l'avait pas accompagné, retenu par des obligations administratives. Il l'avait confié à un jeune type d'une vingtaine d'année environ, suffisamment jeune en tout cas pour faire son travail avec le zèle typique des bleus avides de faire leur preuve. D'un pas assuré, le jeunot en robe de sorcier vert sombre (la tenue réglementaire des gardiens) menait Harry à travers le dédale de couloir que formait la forteresse la plus crainte de toute la communauté magique anglaise.

Azkaban. La prison avait beaucoup changé depuis la deuxième guerre contre Voldemort et l'exil des Détraqueurs. Désormais géré par les sorciers, Azkaban avait perdu un peu de cette crainte qui retenait les sorciers de déraper mais elle avait gagné en sureté ce qu'elle perdait en menace. Afin de pallier la perte de l'influence inhibitrice des Détraqueurs, les sorciers s'étaient tournés vers les travaux d'un savant allemand, Kallius Jauffre, un sorcier qui a révolutionné le monde de la magie avec ses études sur les roches métamagiques. Il avait notamment découvert une roche qui absorbait la magie, faisant d'un sorcier un moldu tout ce qu'il y de plus banal en l'espace de quelques secondes. Cette roche, qui émettait une petite lueur jaune pâle, servait justement de lampe dans les couloirs en plus de maintenir les détenus dans leurs cellules. Naturellement, seuls les criminels étaient infectés par la pierre. Jauffre avait découvert que la pierre inhibitrice perdait son pouvoir si elle était bien traitée. Ainsi créa-t-il un nouveau minéral, bleu nuit celui-là, qui protégeait son porteur de la pierre jaune. Les gardiens en portaient une, les administrateurs en portaient une, Coffee en portait une, Harry même, en tant que visiteur avait été autorisé à en porter une. Sans elle, ils ne pourraient utiliser la magie et pour les gardiens, ce serait véritablement problématique. Jusqu'à présent, ce nouveau système marchait très bien. Si jamais un détenu volait une pierre bleue, elle cessait aussitôt de fonctionner car chacune est calibrée sur le sorcier qui la porte. Un système vraiment très au point. Kallius Jauffre a été d'une grande aide pour le ministère.

Ah, dernier détail, Jauffre est également l'inventeur de la croix de contention, l'appareil qui prendra la vie de Drago Malefoy.

La peine de mort avait été rétablie peu de temps après la disparition des Détraqueurs. Un moyen comme un autre de générer la peur chez le sorcier lambda.

De la peur des Détraqueurs, on est passé à la terreur de la croix.

C'est dans l'ordre des choses.

La mine sombre, Harry soupira, se demandant combien de poste de garde il allait encore franchir. Le jeune gardien le faisait passer par la zone même où se trouvent les condamnés alors qu'il aurait été plus simple de l'emmener par la voie des visiteurs, celle qu'il allait prendre le 21 septembre à minuit et qui avait le mérite d'être plus rapide et moins contraignante. Là, par le chemin que prenait le jeunot, il fallait traverser de nombreux points gardé et cela prenait un temps fou en formalité.

« Ce y est, annonça le gardien, on y est. »

Enfin…

Ils étaient arrivés devant une grande porte sur laquelle était inscrit :

QUARTIERS DES CONDAMNES

Le gardien fit un geste avec sa baguette et la porte s'ouvrit lentement. Précédé de son guide, Harry arriva dans un long couloir dont les murs étaient tapissés de cellules. Harry en compta vingt-quatre, douze de chaque côté. Ainsi, c'était là que les criminels passaient leurs derniers jours en ce monde. Dans ces cellules glauques seulement éclairés par les roches inhibitrices et ces puits ridicules. C'était donc ici que Malefoy attendait la mort. Curieusement, Harry n'en ressenti aucune satisfaction, bien qu'il souhaitait les pires horreurs pour lui. Rien que le vide, un vide terriblement froid.

Il y avait trois condamnés en attente ce jour-là. L'un d'eux était avachi sur sa couchette et si Harry ne l'avait pas vu bouger, il aurait pu le confondre avec le mur. Un autre le regarda passer en silence, le regard morne, indifférent. Quant au dernier, un type à l'air attardé, il sauta sur sa grille et gueula au jeune gardien :

« Eh, Korrasof, parait que ta mère me demande, ça t'dirai pas de me faire sortir, juste histoire d'aller éteindre le feu de son gros cul. T'inquiète, je reviens après, promis.

- Ta gueule, Gormon, répliqua simplement le dénommé Korrasof.

- Eh, où t'as appris à causer, blaireau. On t'a jamais appris à causer correcte. Et c'est qui le grand con qui te suis ? Ta copine ? Dis moi, qui c'est qui fait l'homme ? Toi ou l'autre folasse ? »

Ecarlate, Harry amorça un geste pour sortir sa baguette et faire ravaler sa morgue à cet abruti mais le jeune le retint et lui murmura :

« Inutile, ça ne fera que l'encourager. »

Furieux, Harry rangea néanmoins sa baguette et sortit du quartier à la suite de Korrasof. Derrière lui, le condamné Gormon piqua une crise et se mit à secouer la grille en éclatant d'un rire dément.

Le gardien soupira :

« Et dire que l'on a encore un mois à le supporter… »

Harry ne fit pas de commentaire mais compatit sincèrement.

Ils étaient désormais dans un couloir en forme de T. Derrière eux, le quartier des condamnés devant eux, le parloir personnel. A leur gauche, un nouveau couloir qui partait à l'équerre, à environ une demi-douzaine de mètre. Arrivé à ce niveau, Harry s'arrêta brièvement, considérant la coursive et tout ce qu'elle impliquait.

Le couloir de la mort.

Au fond, une porte en fer, encadré de murs nus et précédé d'une longueur de vingt mètres environ. Harry se demanda ce que cela faisait de fouler ce couloir en sachant pertinemment que derrière la porte se trouvait la croix. Cela lui fit froid dans le dos. Il ne s'attarda pas longtemps il eu juste le temps de se dire que c'était sadique de la part des gardiens de placer le parloir ici, obligeant les détenus de passer devant le couloir de la mort à chaque fois qu'ils recevaient une visite. La seconde d'après, la porte s'ouvrit.

Harry se retrouva alors devant le meurtrier de sa meilleure amie et de sa nièce.

center*/center

Malefoy était méconnaissable. Même privé de ses Détraqueurs, Azkaban conservait la faculté de ronger ses pensionnaires au point de les réduire à des ombres décharnées. Il était maigre à faire peur et d'une pâleur presque maladive. Ses habits rayés de détenu semblaient trop grand pour lui. Le col était si lâche que Harry pouvait voir le torse imberbe de son ennemi duquel perçaient douloureusement les côtes. Son visage n'était plus qu'une tête de mort, la peau était tellement tirée que l'on aurait pu croire qu'elle allait claquer à tout moment. Seuls ses yeux étaient encore animés, gorgés de vie encadrés par des mèches blondes qui avaient depuis longtemps oublié ce que devait être un peigne et un shampoing, ses yeux le dévoraient, le suppliaient, l'imploraient en silence. On était bien loin de l'héritier arrogant qu'il était encore il y a deux mois.

Dégouté, Harry l'observa un bon moment. Il devait prendre sur lui pour ne pas lui faire subir ce qu'il avait fait endurer à Hermione. Cela aurait été si simple, Malefoy était désarmé, enchainés, qui plus est, avec des fers qui le paralyseront à la moindre velléité d'agressivité Harry, lui, avait sa baguette et toute une panoplie de sortilèges. Il aurait pu le faire, il avait envie de la faire mais il se retint. Très difficilement. Cela aurait été de s'abaisser à son niveau et Harry ne pouvait s'y soumettre. Le visage fermé, il s'avança dans la pièce nue du parloir et s'arrêta devant la table et la chaise où se trouvait assis Malefoy. A son approche, l'enfoiré leva ses yeux brillants sur lui. Les chaines cliquetèrent légèrement.

« Bonjour, Potter, dit-il d'une voix sourde, merci d'être venu. »

Harry se contenta de s'assoir sur l'autre chaise sans rien dire. Face à face, les deux hommes se regardèrent, l'un avec colère, l'autre avec désespoir.

« Je… commença Malefoy, il faut que je te parle. Au sujet de… hum, de cette affaire. »

Malefoy semblait avoir du mal à parler. Harry l'interrompit :

« Que me veux-tu, Malefoy ? Commence pas à tourner autour du pot. »

Le condamné baissa la tête et regarda d'un air absent la table en bois grossier. Sans relever les yeux, il dit :

« La date a été déterminé.

- Je sais, Coffee me la dit.

- Je vais mourir dans deux jours.

- Je sais. »

Malefoy regarda Harry avec une pointe de colère. D'une voix plus ferme, il dit :

« Depuis mon arrivé, je gardais l'espoir que les Aurors fassent leur travail. Qu'ils comprennent enfin que celui qu'il avait envoyé dans le couloir de la mort était innocent. Mais à ce que je vois… » La voix se fit dure. «… ce n'est pas la cas. Remarque, ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié. Si ce n'avait pas été cette Sang-de…

- La ferme, cria Harry, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à se maitriser.

- Si ce n'avait pas été elle, et si ce n'avait pas été moi, tu aurais fait ton boulot, Potter. Tu aurais compris que je suis innocent ! »

Malefoy avait presque hurlé sur ce dernier mot. Harry se leva d'un coup, les poings serrés.

« C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ? (la voix tremblait légèrement) C'est uniquement pour ça que tu m'as fait venir ?

- Oui. Je t'ai fait venir pour que tu voies ce que tu as fait. Tu t'es toujours targué d'être juste, noble d'esprit, et pourtant, tu ne t'es pas bien foulé sur cette affaire. Parce que c'est moi et parce que c'est elle, pas vrai ? Je paris que tu n'as même pas parlé à Megalyn…

- On lui a parlé, détrompe-toi.

- Alors, t'as bien dû comprendre…

- Elle nous a rien appris de plus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? Elle a forcément…

- Elle nous a juste dit que tu étais sorti du manoir en début de soirée le jour du meurtre, c'est tout. Elle ne t'accuse pas, mais ne t'innocente pas, non plus.

- Non… Ce… C'est pas vrai… »

Malefoy se prit la tête entre les mains dans un geste de détresse très convaincant. Harry avait envie de hurler.

« Quel idiot ! cracha-t-il, je pensais que tu voulait expier tes fautes, que tu allait enfin me dire pourquoi tu as fait ça. Mais non, tu es trop buté et trop arrogant pour ça. Quel imbécile, je n'ai fait que perdre mon temps. »

Il se détourna et marcha vers la porte. Malefoy leva la tête et cria :

« Tu n'enverrais jamais un innocent sur la croix !

- Pour cela, il faudrait que tu sois innocent, » répliqua Harry sur le même ton.

Il avança à grand pas vers la table et planta ses deux mains sur la table, regardant Malefoy droit dans les yeux.

« Tout t'accuse, tout ! Tes empreintes sur la baguette, les traces de luttes… Tout te relie au meurtre, tout, tu m'entends ?

- La ferme, je sais tout ça ! » Combien de fois tout cela a été rabâché au procès. « Mais pourquoi est-ce que je ne m'en rappelle pas ?

- Parce que tu as modifié ta mémoire. On a analysé la baguette du crime et on a trouvé un sort d'amnésie lancé sur toi-même. A quoi tu pensais à ce moment-là ? Qu'avec la mémoire effacée, tu auras l'air plus innocent. D'autant que tu n'y es pas allé de main morte, c'était si intense que le cerveau en a été endommagé et les souvenirs perdus à jamais.

- C'est débile, même toi, tu dois t'en rendre compte.

- Pas si débile que ça lorsque l'on est acculé sans espoir de fuite. Malheureusement pour toi, c'était inutile. On n'avait pas besoin de tes souvenirs. On avait la victime, ou plutôt les victimes, l'arme et le meurtrier pris en flagrant délit. Tu les as tués, Malefoy. Tu as tué Hermione. Tu as tué Rose. Tu as massacré une enfant de quatre ans !

- C'est un coup monté, bordel ! Il faut que tu me croies, jamais je n'aurais fait ça. Pourquoi…

- Pourquoi ? C'est vrai, nous le saurons peut-être jamais. Reste que c'est toi qui la fais et maintenant, tu vas mourir. J'en éprouve une certaine satisfaction, je dois dire.

- Menteur, répliqua Malefoy, de plus en plus désespéré, si tu voulais vraiment ma mort, tu aurais laissé Weasley me massacrer.

- Si je l'ai retenu, c'est uniquement pour pas qu'il finisse ici, ne confond pas tout. » Harry le regarda droit dans les yeux, avec une colère proche de la haine. « Tu vas payer, Malefoy, quel que soit l'enfer qui t'attend, tu y brûleras bien assez tôt. Je te le garantis. »

Harry se redressa et tourna résolument le dos à Malefoy. Il tapa un coup sur la porte, signalant qu'il avait terminé. Malefoy se leva, paniqué.

« Je n'ai rien fait, Potter. Je te jure que c'est vrai. »

Harry se retourna et lui lança un dernier regard brulant de haine.

« A dans deux jours, Malefoy. »

Harry sortit et deux gardiens entrèrent pour ramener Malefoy dans sa cellule.

« Je n'ai rien fait, tu m'entends, Potter. Je suis innocent, bordel. Je suis innocent ! »


	2. A la fin, nous sommes tous égaux

centerA la fin, nous sommes tous égaux/center

Au final, on n'a que ce que l'on mérite.

Mais je ne mérite pas ce qui m'arrive…

center********/center

19 septembre 2010, 15 H 01

iOh non… C'est pas vrai…/i

Il venait de détruire ses dernières chances de survie. Il avait tout essayé dans le passé et s'était rabattu en désespoir de cause à la provocation et la pitié. Il était bon dans ce domaine, il savait ce qu'il fallait dire pour avoir ce qu'il veut. Mais la haine, la rancune et le chagrin l'avait emporté sur sa manœuvre. Potter l'avait déjà condamné à ses yeux, il était déjà mort.

iNon…/i

« Debout, Malefoy. »

Drago se leva lentement. Après le départ de Potter, il s'était effondré sur sa chaise, désespéré, anéanti. Il avait à peine entendu les deux gardiens entrer dans le parloir.

D'un geste presque machinale, le sorcier traça un trait avec sa baguette, faisant glisser les chaines paralysantes dans les anneaux qui lui enserraient les poignées. Ces fers, Drago les gardera jusqu'à la fin. Magiques, ils sont impossibles à enlever. C'est tellement plus pratique pour les gardiens de faire seulement apparaitre les chaines dans les anneaux et tellement incommodant pour les prisonniers de supporter ces saloperies rouillées et irritantes. Un vrai petit modèle d'efficacité et de sadisme.

Tandis que s'affairait le gardien, son collègue le maintenait en joue, comme si Drago allait en profiter pour essayer de s'évader. Quelle blague ! Même si par un coup de chance mémorable il parvenait à échapper à ses geôliers, il lui faudrait encore remonter quelques vingt étages et éviter une cinquantaine de types armés pour atteindre le niveau de la mer. Non, ce n'était même pas la peine d'y penser. A moins d'un miracle, il ne pouvait pas sortir de ces murs. Pas vivant en tout cas.

« iIncarcerem mekal/i. »

De fines chainettes apparurent de nulle part et se tordirent dans sa direction, se faufilant dans les anneaux qu'il portait aux poignées et aux chevilles ainsi qu'à la ceinture. Entravé, Drago se laissa docilement conduire par les deux hommes. Ils passèrent la porte du parloir et remontèrent le couloir qui précédait les cellules. Drago garda le regard fixé devant lui, il faisait tout pour ne pas tourner la tête en direction du couloir de la mort au fond duquel l'attendait sa destinée. Heureusement, ils avancèrent assez vite et le cœur de Drago put retrouver une cadence normale (la seule vision de cette ligne noire qui marquait la limite entre la coursive et le couloir de la mort suffisait à le troubler au point de vouloir se jeter sur les murs). Il fut accueilli dans la section des cellules par le rire dément de ce fou furieux de Gormon.

« Hé, blondinet, t'sais pas la dernière ? Parait que c'est cuit pour Chichi, il va passer à la casserole, le petiot, c'est pour bientôt…

- Ferme ta gueule, connard, » gueula un gardien en frappant sur les barreaux.

- J't'emmerde, maton. J'ai encore le droit de dire ce que je veux dans ce trou merdique.

- J'ai dit : la ferme ! »

Cette fois, le gardien usa de la magie pour le faire taire. Couinant comme un chien battu, Gormon recula au fond de sa cellule en maugréant des choses que la censure m'interdit de retranscrire. Drago regrettait presque le fait de ne pas pouvoir être là le jour où les gardiens l'emmèneront à la croix (les malheureux en avaient encore pour un mois à le supporter). S'il y en a un qui méritait vraiment ce châtiment, c'était lui. Drago ne savait plus pourquoi il était là. Viol, peut-être…

En attendant, il comprenait pourquoi il y avait quatre gardiens en face de la cellule 19. C'était celle où dormait en ce moment Wayne Chikliss, un type qui avait tué sa femme lorsqu'il l'avait surpris avec son amant (également refroidi) et qui avait été condamné à la croix par un juge sévère alors qu'autrefois, il aurait écopé, au maximum, d'une réclusion à perpétuité. Mais les choses ont changé et entre l'enfermement à vie et le calvaire de la croix, la frontière était mince. Et plusieurs juges n'hésitaient pas à la franchir à l'occasion.

« Avance. »

Le gardien enfonça la pointe de sa baguette dans les reins de Drago, qui, absorbé par ses réflexions, s'était figé devant la cellule de Chikliss. Sans un mot, il reprit sa marche. Il savait ce qui allait se passer. Pour avoir vu ce manège cinq fois depuis son arrivé, il savait que Coffee allait arriver et discuter avec le prisonnier de certaine chose. Drago n'avait jamais compris pourquoi le directeur faisait ça, sans compter que le condamné pourrait en profiter pour se tirer ou, à défaut, se défouler sur Coffee. Mais à chaque fois, les prisonniers ne faisaient rien. Probablement à cause du fait qu'il est impossible de fuir et que si jamais il faisait le moindre geste menaçant, quatre baguette vomiraient une magie paralysante (pas mortelle, vous pensez, ce serez privé la croix de sa victime). Cela ne servait à rien de se rebeller. C'était d'autant plus inutile que Coffee devait savoir se démerder tout seul, avec sa carrure de champion de bodybuilding.

Tiens, en parlant du loup… pensa Drago.

Le directeur venait d'arriver.

Le regard neutre, Coffee s'avança dans le couloir et s'arrêta devant Drago. Ses pupilles noires étaient insondables.

« Malefoy, votre entrevue avec Potter s'est bien passé ? »

Drago fit un bruit de gorge mais ne répondit pas.

« Ce n'est pas le cas, apparemment.

- Allez-vous faire foutre. »

Et sans même attendre une directive de son gardien, Drago passa à côté de Coffee et marcha vers sa cellule. Il ne vit pas le léger sourire du directeur.

Au moins, il a dit plus que deux mots, pensa-t-il.

Drago attendait devant sa cellule tandis que Coffee avançait d'un pas pesant vers la cellule 19.

« Ouverture cellule 16. »

La grille coulissa et Drago entra dans ce que l'on pourrait considérer comme sa dernière demeure. Un fois la cage refermée, le gardien fit un geste avec sa baguette et les chainettes disparurent.

« Ouverture cellule 19. »

Drago posa les bras à travers les barreaux et observa pour la énième fois la mascarade des gardiens. Sa cellule était quasiment en face de celle de Chikliss, à deux rangs près. Il pouvait presque sans problème voir ce qui se passait. Il était d'ailleurs le seul dans ce cas. Gormon, l'abruti vociférant, se trouvait dans la cellule 23, sur la même ligne que Chikliss. Quant à Numéro Quinze, il se trouvait directement en face de Drago et ne pouvait bien entendu rien voir. Drago lui jeta un bref coup d'œil avant de se concentrer sur Chikliss. Le tatoué se tenait dans la position du lotus, les mains jointe en un signe de prière, les yeux fermés, la bouche psalmodiant ce qui, en dehors d'Azkaban, aurait pu être des incantations, mais qui n'était que des psaumes à l'intérieur de ces murs. Cela intrigua Drago. Numéro Quinze ne priait que le soir (ou ce qu'il pensait être le soir), jamais la journée. Il lui faudra éclaircir cela, plus tard. En attendant, Chikliss avait toute son attention.

Coffee se tenait devant la cellule ouverte, regardant le prisonnier avec patience. Chikliss était allongé sur sa paillasse, immobile. On aurait dit qu'il dormait. Cela dépassa Drago. Comment ce type pouvait-il pioncer en sachant qu'il lui restait que quelques heures à vivre ? Etait-il devenu timbré ?

« Wayne Chikliss, » fit Coffee de sa voix de ténor.

L'homme en question mit un temps considérable à réagir. Au bout d'une bonne minute, il se redressa lentement et se tourna vers le directeur. Ses habits froissés, ses traits tirés, son air chiffonné étaient vraiment pitoyables.

Coffee fit apparaitre une chaise avec sa baguette tandis que les quatre gardiens prenaient position. Dignement, Coffee se posa.

« Vous savez pourquoi je suis là, n'est-ce pas ? »

Chikliss ne répondit pas. Il continuait de regarder devant lui.

« Il est exactement 15 heure 12, vous serez exécuté à 18 heure. Si je suis là, c'est pour…

- Et ouais, tu vas griller, Chichi, l'interrompit Gormon de sa voix d'attardé, tu vas passer à la casserole.

- Ta gueule, connard, ferme-la, beugla un gardien en cognant sur les barreaux.

- Eh, Chichi, tu le veux comment ? Cuit ou à point ? Ca peut s'arranger, tu sais. Ding, Ding et un bouffon grillé, un. Qui veut la patte, bien cuite la patte ?

- Boucle là, enfoiré, si tu ne veux pas une séance de relaxation maison.

- Ca te tente, blondinet ? Non ? Et toi, le curé, pas intéressé ? » Ni Drago, ni Numéro Quinze ne prirent la peine de répondre. « Tant pis, il y en aura plus pour moi. Miam, miam.

- Tu l'auras voulu, ça va sévir.

- Que de la gueule, maton ! »

Le gardien se tourna vers Coffee, qui lui fit un imperceptible hochement de tête. Avec un sourire, le gardien fit un signe à l'un de ces collègues et tous deux s'approchèrent tandis que la cellule 23 s'ouvrait dans un chuintement métallique. Gormon éclata de rire.

« J'vais vous crever, tas de… »

On ne saura jamais ce qu'étaient les gardiens. Deux sortilèges d'emprisonnement ont fusé et Gormon se retrouva saucissonné de la tête aux pieds. Le trainant comme un poids mort, les gardiens l'emmenèrent en dehors du quartier pour une séance de « relaxation maison ». Drago ne savait pas en quoi ça consistait, ne leur ayant jamais donné l'occasion de lui en faire subir une, mais à chaque fois, Gormon revenait comme drogué et trempé des cheveux jusqu'aux orteils. Ca le calmait pendant une heure maxi puis il reprenait son manège détestable. Décidément, seule la croix le calmerait.

Drago reporta son regard sur Coffee et Chikliss. Ce dernier était toujours dans la même position les provocations de Gormon ne lui ont apparemment rien fait.

« Je disais donc, reprit le directeur, si je suis là, c'est pour connaitre vos dernières volontés, savoir entre autre s'il y a certaine personne que vous aimeriez voir, famille, ami, ou encore ce que vous voudriez comme dernier repas. Vous n'avez rien dit pour midi, mais il n'est pas encore trop tard. Alors ? »

Généralement, les prisonniers parlaient à ce moment-là, ne serait-ce que pour alléger leur conscience ou encore pour avoir un contact humain autre que celle des autres damnés, même si ce contact faisait 1 mètre 90 et était engoncé dans un costume de marque. Après tout, c'était leur dernière chance. De se soulager, de profiter, de se pardonner. Mais Chikliss n'en fit rien. Il ne bougeait pas, ne disait rien, ne pensait rien probablement. Drago s'était étonné du fait qu'il puisse dormir malgré la mort qui s'approchait à grand pas, puis il a vu ses yeux et il a compris. Coffee s'en rendait peut-être compte, l'homme qu'ils vont attacher à la croix était déjà mort. Dans sa tête, il n'était plus.

« Bien, fit Coffee, j'ai remarqué dans votre dossier que vous étiez un pratiquant du catholicisme. Souhaitez-vous que je fasse venir un prêtre ? »

Face à l'absence de réaction de son interlocuteur, le directeur se résigna.

« Très bien. » Il tendit la main et prit le morceau de tissus que lui tendait un gardien. « Vous devrez mettre ceci. Les gardiens et moi-même viendront vous chercher à 17 heure 40. Il est important que vous portiez cette chemise. Si vous ne le faites pas, les gardiens vous la mettront de force, et nous préférons éviter ce genre de désagrément. D'accord ? »

Pas de réponse. Coffee posa la chemise du condamné sur le bord de la couchette et se détourna. Les cinq hommes sortirent de la cellule qui se referma automatiquement derrière eux. Ni Coffee, ni les gardiens ne se retournèrent par la suite. Ils sortirent tous du quartier, laissant les condamnés seuls avec leurs pensées.

Drago observa Chikliss. Il attendait sa réaction, il voulait savoir ce qui l'attendrait dans deux jours. Mais il fut déçu. Chikliss ne jeta même pas un coup d'œil au vêtement. Il tourna le dos à la grille, se recoucha et ne bougea plus. Le meurtrier avait de nouveau plongé dans sa torpeur.

Dépité, Drago se tourna vers Numéro Quinze, toujours perdu dans sa transe mystique. Véritablement intrigué, il lança :

« Eh, tu fais quoi ? »

Numéro Quinze ne répondit pas tout de suite. Au bout d'une quinzaine de secondes, il dit sans ouvrir les yeux :

« Je prie.

- Tu prie pour quoi ?

- Pour lui. »

Drago mit deux secondes à comprendre qu'il parlait de Chikliss.

« Tu plaisante ?

- Non. »

Drago le regarda, incertain, se demandant si Numéro Quinze ne se foutait pas de sa gueule.

Il faut dire que c'était un drôle de numéro, celui-là (sans mauvais jeu de mot). Numéro Quinze est arrivé une semaine à peu près après Drago et il ignorait toujours son nom. Les gardiens l'ignoraient (après tout, ils n'avaient aucune raison d'être sur son dos, puisqu'il était un prisonnier encore plus irréprochable que Drago), et comme il ne parlait quasiment pas, il était difficile de savoir qui il était, d'où il venait et ce qu'il avait fait pour en être arrivé là. A dire vrai, ce prisonnier fascinait l'ancien Serpentard. A défaut de connaitre son nom, il l'avait surnommé « l'étranger de la cellule 15 », « le tatoué », « le curé » ou plus communément « Numéro Quinze ». Il l'avait ensuite observé afin de percer son mystère. Numéro Quinze était grand et d'une maigreur presque maladive. Son visage devait être sec et abrupte bien avant que les ravages d'Azkaban ne l'enlaidisse davantage. Sa figure était mangée par une barbe clairsemée et une masse de cheveux noirs qui lui cachait à moitié les yeux. Son regard, justement, était sombre. Deux globes noirs assez dérangeants. Mais ce n'était pas le plus intriguant chez lui. Ce qui l'était, c'était ses tatouages. Il en avait un sur la jugulaire gauche qui avait la forme (douce ironie du sort) d'une croix. A l'endroit où se croisait les deux branche de la croix se trouvait un autre symbole : un cercle, à l'intérieur duquel se trouvait un triangle, lui-même séparé en deux par un trait. Drago ne savait pas grand-chose sur ce symbole. Le peu dont il se souvenait était lié au très célèbre Grindelwald et depuis, Drago assimilait Numéro Quinze à l'un de ces néo-fanatiques qui avait fait du mage noir un objet de culte. Cela pourrait expliquer son comportement de religieux à tendance philosophes et ses signes sur ses phalanges, des runes semblables à des signes de magie noire.

Drago avait essayé d'en apprendre un peu plus sur lui par le biais des gardiens. Ces derniers ne lui ont quasiment pas répondu, lui faisant clairement comprendre de la fermer, qu'ils avaient autre chose à foutre, et que lui-même devrait s'occuper de sa propre merde plutôt que de chercher à fouiller dans celle des autres. Charmant… En dernier recours, Drago avait essayé de questionner Numéro Quinze. Il se rappelait encore de leur première conversation, étant donné que ce fut l'un des rares moments où le tatoué a prononcé plus de deux phrases. Il avait regardé le blondinet avec un sourire moqueur et lui avait dit calmement :

« Je ne te dirais rien sur moi, Drago. A toi de deviner.

- Bordel, et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

- C'est très simple. Si je te dis ce que tu veux savoir, tu n'auras plus rien à faire. »

Drago avait marqué le coup, cherchant le sens de cette phrase. Il avait fini par comprendre au bout d'une journée. En cherchant à percer le mystère Numéro Quinze, deux semaines s'étaient écoulées sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Drago cherchait à s'occuper l'esprit, par n'importe quel moyen, et Numéro Quinze était un bon passe-temps. Il lui fallait réfléchir sur autre chose que lui-même il le fallait, c'était vital. S'il ne le faisait pas, il pensait alors à sa situation et l'image de la croix venait flotter dans son esprit, lui tordant les boyaux, lui donnant envie de vomir. Numéro Quinze lui faisait une fleur en ne révélant rien sur lui, laissant son mystère intact. Un autre point à rajouter à son étrangeté. Par moment, Drago se demandait ce qu'il faisait là. En vérité, le seul détail dont il était sûr à son sujet, c'est que la date de sa mort n'avait pas encore choisi.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Drago… »

Numéro Quinze entrouvrit à peine les yeux une lueur étrange dansait au fond de ses pupilles.

« … Lorsque ton tour viendra, je prierais pour toi aussi.

- Connard. »

Vexé, Drago lui tourna le dos et alla se coucher sur sa paillasse. Il entendit Numéro Quinze ricaner derrière lui.

iEspèce de salaud…/i

Inévitablement, il se mit à penser à lui-même. Il songea à sa femme, à son fils qu'il ne verra jamais grandir, à tout ce qui a été gâché cette chaude nuit d'été. Et allongé sur sa couchette, il sentit ses tripes se nouer. Rongé par une profonde tristesse, il essaya de penser à autre choses mais il n'y parvint pas. L'émotion le submergeait et il faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas craquer, pour ne pas se mettre à chialer comme un gosse.

Dans sa cellule, Numéro Quinze avait repris sa prière.

center*/center

Lorsqu'arriva l'heure fatidique pour Chikliss, le quartier des condamnés était bien silencieux. Drago était allongé sur sa paillasse, faisant tout son possible pour penser à des choses insignifiantes. Numéro Quinze était toujours dans sa position du lotus mais ne priait plus. Son regard morne se promenait de droite à gauche, comme si la moindre tâche de rouille suffisait à retenir son attention. Gormon, lui, bavait comme un bébé en émettant des gargouillements répugnants. La « séance de relaxation » avait duré une bonne demi-heure et l'enfoiré en était revenu tellement groggy qu'il s'en était toujours pas remis. Bah, ce n'était pas Drago qui allait s'en plaindre. Ca lui faisait des vacances. Quant à Chikliss… Eh bien, Chikliss dormait toujours. Il ne s'était réveillé qu'une fois pour mettre la chemise du condamné, un vêtement sans manche privé de tissus dans le dos (les bras et le dos doivent être dénudé pour que la croix fonctionne), puis il avait passé par-dessus sa veste rayé de prisonniers et s'était rendormi. Drago s'étonnait encore de le voir bouger. C'était comme observer un Inféri. Ca tenait du sacrilège, de voir un mort bouger.

La porte claqua. Coffee apparut, suivit de trois gardiens. Deux d'entre eux portait un brassard bleu. Drago en ignorait la signification exacte, il pensait que cela devait avoir un sens lors de l'exécution. Le petit groupe s'arrêta devant la cellule 19. La grille coulissa, Drago se leva.

« Il est l'heure, Chikliss, » fit le troisième gardien.

Docilement, Wayne se leva et resta figé devant ses geôliers. Avec des gestes lents, il approcha ses poings et ses chevilles afin que le gardien puisse plus facilement lui passer les chaines. Un fois la besogne achevée, il sortit de la cellule avec des cliquetis discrets et avança à coté de Coffee en direction du couloir de la mort.

Drago ressentit une curieuse empathie pour cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. S'il y a bien une chose qu'Azkaban lui avait appris, c'est qu'à la fin, nous sommes tous égaux. Il s'imaginait très bien à la place de Chikliss en ce moment. Il imaginait très bien ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, puisque lui-même ressentait la même chose en ce moment. Dieu que c'était horrible de voir ça. Dieu que c'était horrible d'attendre son tour.

« Adieu, Chikliss. »

Drago ne se tourna pas vers Numéro Quinze qui avait prononcé cette phrase. Le petit groupe avait passé la porte et se tenait désormais dans le couloir précédant la salle d'exécution. Un gardien s'approcha de la porte et la ferma. La dernière vision que Drago eu de Wayne Chikliss fut un regard mort. Un regard pitoyable.

Une fois la porte fermé, le silence s'abattit de nouveau sur le quartier comme un sac de brique. Drago retourna s'allonger sur sa couchette et tourna le dos à la grille, prenant la même position que Chikliss il y a pas si longtemps. Les secondes coulèrent, les minutes passèrent… Puis il y eu le cri sourd. Ca y est, Chikliss était sur la croix. Son calvaire semblait interminable. Après de longues secondes, il se tût. Ca y est, Chikliss n'était plus.

Drago resta allongé le reste de la soirée. Il ne bougea pas lorsque les gardiens lui apportèrent le diner, il ne s'énerva pas plus face aux provocations grossières de Gormon il ne faisait plus rien, il ne voulait plus rien faire, soudain pris d'une lassitude proche du coma. Convaincu de son innocence, il serrait le poing et répétait indéfiniment la même phrase :

iJe ne veux pas mourir… Je ne veux pas mourir… Je ne veux pas mourir…/i


	3. Pas de réconfort

centerPas de réconfort pour celui qui n'a plus rien/center

Pour ne pas craquer, on fait tout pour trouver un peu de réconfort.

J'ai essayé, mais…

center********/center

20 septembre 2010, 10 H 37

Drago attendait avec impatience la venue de celle qui allait peut-être lui apporter une dernière lueur d'espoir. Assis à la table du parloir, entravé par les chaînes paralysantes, il était saisi de tremblements nerveux. Outre la volonté de s'expliquer une dernière fois, il voulait la voir, l'entendre, la toucher. Il voulait la sentir dans ses bras, il voulait sentir la douceur de ces cheveux dans ses doigts squelettiques il la voulait, il en avait besoin. Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'il n'avait plus eu de nouvelle et lorsque Coffee lui avait dit qu'elle avait enfin accepté de le voir, un bref éclat avait fugacement illuminé les ténèbres qui lui enserraient le cœur et l'esprit.

Même s'il devait mourir, il devait la voir. Une dernière fois…

Megalyn…

La veille au soir, Drago avait demandé à Coffee une faveur. Une entrevue avec sa femme. Il ne pensait pas que le directeur accepterait après tout, pour tous, il n'était qu'un meurtrier de plus qui approchait de sa mort, mais contre toute attente, il fit suite à sa requête. Drago en fut le premier étonné. Etait-il donc si pathétique, si misérable ? Lui, l'héritier des Malefoy, réduit à l'état d'un sac d'os mû par de la chair criante leur envie de vivre, il avait suscité la pitié, la tristesse, le malheur… Quelle déchéance ! Pouvait-on encore tomber plus bas ? Drago pensait que non.

Et pourtant…

Désormais, attablé dans ce huis clos lugubre qu'ils osaient appeler parloir, Drago attendait, fébrile. Il était aussi impatient et peu sûr de lui qu'un jeunot au lit pour la première fois avec une fille. Il ignorait tout de ce qui s'était passé en dehors pendant sa détention. Qu'avait donc eu à supporter Megalyn ? La médisance, la colère, la haine… Qu'avait-elle subi, elle, la femme du meurtrier d'Hermione Weasley, meilleure amie du Survivant elle, la femme aimé d'un tueur d'enfant ? Et Scorpius ? Megalyn avait pu faire face, elle était forte, mais Scorpius… Que pouvait-il se passer dans sa tête d'enfant ? Que pensait-il de lui ? Pauvre petit de quatre ans avec un père qui attend la croix. Pauvre de lui. Pauvre d'eux.

Tout avait été détruit. Sa famille n'existait plus, disloquée par les rouages implacables d'une justice expéditive. Ce serait normal qu'ils le haïssent, ce serait même légitime. Pourtant, elle avait accepté de venir. Elle avait accepté de le voir et même si c'était pour le honnir, il la remerciait, ne serait-ce que pour lui donner un contact autre que celui des meurtriers et des matons.

La porte s'ouvrit. Drago leva les yeux. Elle était là. Il n'y croyait pas. Megalyn, sa femme, son amour, celle qui l'avait soutenu durant ces années difficiles qui ont suivi la mort de Voldemort, elle se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, droite, digne, belle comme un cœur avec ses longs cheveux blonds et soyeux, son teint pâle mettant en valeur ses trais fins, héritage de l'aristocratie anglaise, ses yeux bleus troublants, cette bouche un peu boudeuse… Ah, quel soulagement cela aurait été pour lui de voir ces lèvres finement ciselés s'étirer pour former un sourire de compassion (ou même de pitié, quel importance ?) et quel douleur de les voir pincées, de voir cette ligne mince et pâle l'accuser injustement ! Son cœur s'accéléra, l'entrevue commençait mal.

Megalyn avança jusqu'à la table, les yeux fixés sur le mur de gauche. Elle refusait de regarder Drago en face. Par pitié ? Par haine ? Les deux ?

Une fois assise, elle regarda le bois fatigué de la table sans dire un mot. Drago, de son coté, la dévorait des yeux, essayant en vain d'attirer son regard. La froideur de sa femme le terrifia au point de ne pas savoir quoi dire. C'était une chose de se faire haïr de Potter et des autres, c'en était un autre de Megalyn. Il déglutit difficilement et commença à dire, incertain :

« Meg…

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. »

La dureté de la voix surprit Drago. Elle leva alors les yeux et il les vit brillants de colère et d'amertume.

« Je ne suis plus ta Meg, Drago. Je suis Megalyn Woodscroft. Ne te permet plus ce genre de familiarité avec moi. »

Chaque mot était un coup au cœur. Le pire était le nom de jeune fille de sa femme. Elle l'avait déjà rayé de sa vie.

« Megalyn, dit-il avec une peine qui l'aurait répugné il y a quelques semaines, s'il te plait, ne fait pas ça…

- Ne fait pas quoi, Drago ? demanda-t-elle avec hostilité, tu crois quoi ? Que c'est une partie de plaisir pour moi de te voir dans cet état. Tu me fais pitié, Drago. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point…

- Mais… Tu es venu pourtant…

- Oui, je suis venu, uniquement parce que je voulais savoir.

- Sa… Savoir…

- Oui, la vérité, sur ce qui c'est passé, là bas. Tu as refusé de le dire aux autres. Je pensais qu'à moi, tu le dirais. A moi, ta femme, celle qui t'as toujours soutenu.

- Mais… Mais je n'ai rien à dire… Je…

- Arrête, je ne te crois pas ! »

Le cri alerta les gardes qui entrèrent précipitamment dans le parloir. Megalyn leur fit un signe et ils sortirent sans un mot. Drago était anéanti. Il avait espérer un peu de réconfort, un peu de chaleur il avait même pensé bêtement qu'elle était venu pour ça. Mais tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était la vérité. Comme Potter. Comme Wealey. Comme beaucoup d'autre. Ils voulaient la vérité, cette maudite vérité dont il ne conservait aucune trace. Ne comprenaient-ils donc pas ? Il ne pouvait leur avouer une chose dont il ne gardait aucun souvenir. Il ne pouvait avouer une chose qu'il n'avait pas commise. Il en était intimement persuadé, il n'avait rien fait et que ce soit pour se condamner ou pour se disculper, il ne pouvait rien faire sans souvenirs clairs de cette nuit.

Et les yeux accusateurs de Megalyn ne mentaient pas. C'était bien le pire.

Pour elle, il était coupable.

Incapable de dire quoi que se soit, Drago ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois, lui donnant un air grotesque. Megalyn avait détourné les yeux. Une larme unique s'échappa de ses paupières closes. Le cœur de Drago se serra.

« Meg, je t'en supplie… Il faut que tu me croies. Toi plus que les autres, tu dois croire à mon innocence…

- Que veux-tu, Drago ? » Cette fois, il y avait de la lassitude dans la voix. « Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé ?

- Je… » Drago, pour le coup, ne savait pas quoi répondre. « Je… Je ne sais pas… Peut-être… Peut-être pour te revoir, c'est tout…

-Me revoir ? » Elle le regarda avec incrédulité. « Me revoir ? Tu te moque de moi ou quoi ! »

De rage, elle se leva et cracha de toutes ses forces ses paroles :

« Comment oses-tu ? Je suis quoi pour toi, un doudou que l'on sert pour oublier ses soucis ? Tu attends quoi, du réconfort, de la compassion ? Eh bien, tu n'auras ni l'un, ni l'autre, Drago Malefoy ! Tu n'auras rien de ma part ! Rien, rien et rien !

- Arrête ! »

Drago dût crier au moins aussi fort qu'elle pour arrêter cette litanie. Il ne comprenait pas d'où venait une telle haine. Ils s'étaient aimés, ils s'étaient disputés, ils s'étaient réconciliés mais jamais encore il n'y avait eu une haine aussi corrosive entre eux. Quelque chose s'était brisée. Irrémédiablement.

Le visage en larme, Megalyn le regarda avec une répugnance sans borne. Sans détourner les yeux, elle ajouta :

« Comment as-tu pu ? Comment as-tu pu nous faire ça ? Je t'aimais, Drago, je t'ai tout donné. Tout, tu m'entends. Et toi, tu m'as fait ça. Comment… »

Cette fois, Drago était désemparé.

« Que… Qu'est que j'ai…

- Arrête, fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre.

- Je te jure que…

- Tu peux me le dire maintenant…

- Mais j'ai…

- Je te jure que ce ne sera pas pire…

- Mais quoi…

- Dis-le !

- MAIS QUOI ? fini-t-il par crier, QUOI ? QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI FAIT ?

- TU L'AS VIOLEE ! »

Le sang de Drago se gela. Il sentit à peine les picotements des chaines paralysantes, il se sentit à peine choir sur la chaise. Le teint monstrueusement pâle, les oreilles bourdonnantes, il essayait d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Comment avait-on pu lui cacher ça ? Ca n'a jamais été abordé au procès…

Non, c'est impossible, jamais je n'aurais…

Le visage ruisselant, Megalyn reprit :

« Ca n'est jamais apparu au tribunal parce que Potter l'avait effacé du dossier et il m'a fallu les récriminations de Weasley pour que je l'apprenne. Et oui, Drago, Hermione Weasley a été violée. Tu l'as violée. Ils ont trouvée des résidus du sortilège de Condensation. Tu sais, le sortilège des violeurs, comme ils l'appellent. Pas de sperme, mais les lésions étaient toujours là, elles. Et tu sais quoi…

- Non…

- La baguette qui a lancé ce sort….

- Non…

- C'était la baguette qu'ils ont retrouvée…

- Non…

- Cette baguette qui ne portait que tes empreintes.

- NON ! »

Dans un mouvement de rage désespéré, Drago voulut prendre la table et la jeter de toutes ses forces contre le mur mais les chaînes paralysantes l'en empêchèrent. A peine avait-il amorcé le geste que leur pouvoir entrèrent en action et rendirent ses bras aussi inertes que deux bâtons de guimauve. Il s'écroula sur la table, le visage plaqué sur le bois vermoulu. Il ne vit qu'à moitié Megalyn faire un pas en arrière.

« Comment as-tu pu ? répéta-t-elle en pleure. Après tout ce que nous avons vécu… Comment as-tu pu faire ça à Scorpius ? Après ce qu'elle a fait pour lui… Comment… »

Elle fut incapable de continuer. La bouche pâteuse, toujours affalé sur la table, Drago murmura :

« Non, Megalyn, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

- Oh, si, c'est parfaitement ce que je crois. Je vois très bien, ce qui c'était passé. Tu avais une aventure avec elle, pas vrai ? Avoue ! Je sais que vous vous êtes vu ces derniers mois, ne me mens pas. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là ? La vertueuse petite Weasley s'est refusée à toi et c'est pour ça que tu l'as violé. Hein, dis-moi ! Mais réponds-moi, bon sang ! »

Drago se jeta en arrière en criant « non ! ». En équilibre précaire sur sa chaise, il regarda sa femme, les bras ballant, le visage anéanti.

« Non, non et non… Meg, je te jure que je n'ai rien fait… Sur tout ce que j'ai, je te le jure… Sur mon père malade, sur toi, sur Scorpius… Je ne me le rappelle pas, mais je sais que jamais je ne pourrais accomplir une telle horreur. Tu le sais, hein ? Tu me connais, tu sais que je ne ferais jamais ça ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, le visage haineux. Drago se fit suppliant.

« Pas vrai ? »

Elle ferma les yeux et mit une bonne dizaine de secondes à répondre. Et lorsqu'elle parla, le ton qu'elle employa brisa les derniers espoirs de Drago.

« Tu n'es qu'une ordure, Malefoy. Tu as détruit notre famille pour cette Sang-de-Bourbe de pacotille. Jamais je ne te le pardonnerais ! Jamais !

- Non, je t'en pris, Meg…

- J'espère que tu brûleras en enfer. »

Elle se détourna et tambourina sur la porte. Dans un dernier geste désespéré, il se lança à sa poursuite, le visage en larme.

« Non, je n'ai rien fait, je suis innocent, innocent… »

Il ne parvint jamais jusqu'à elle. Les chaines le paralysèrent totalement et il s'écroula tel un pantin désarticulé. Quel naïf ! Il l'avait espéré mais comme il l'avait craint, il n'y a pas de réconfort pour celui qui n'a plus rien. Il parvint néanmoins à murmurer un dernier mot avant que la paralysie ne touche ses cordes vocales :

« … innocent… »

center*/center

20 septembre 2010, 19 H 00

« Je peux savoir pourquoi c'est moi qui m'y colle ?

- Parce que je l'ai décidé, répondit sèchement le gardien en chef, maintenant, tu la ferme le temps que l'on vérifie les attaches.

- N'empêche, cela fait la troisième fois…

- La ferme, j'ai dit.

- Messieurs, fit la voix basse de Coffee, un peu de tenu, voulez vous. »

Les deux matons se turent, un peu penauds. Coffee les surveillait avec son air sombre habituel. Il passait de l'officier (celui qui dirigera l'exécution de Drago Malefoy) au gardien prisonnier de la croix en passant par les techs. Bien que fastidieuse, la procédure était suivie à la lettre. Avant chaque exécution, la croix était nettoyée, réparée (au besoin) et pour finir, testée. Et cela trois fois d'affilé. Le premier test avait lieu ce soir-là, les deux autres seront effectués le lendemain à midi et à 18 heure. Coffee s'était demandé à ses débuts à quoi pouvait bien servir autant de vérifications qu'il jugeait inutiles. Il a très vite compris au bout de quelques mises à mort. Si la croix était efficace, elle était également très fragile et il fallait constamment vérifiée son bon fonctionnement avant chaque exécution. Cette fragilité était probablement due à la magie utilisée, qui rongeait en partie le métal et bloquait le mécanisme…

« Défaillance sur la deuxième attache droite, lança un des sorciers chargés de la maintenance d'Azkaban.

- Quelle type ? demanda Coffee.

- Rouille. Il faudra la changer au plus vite. »

Coffee regarda avec indifférence tout ce petit monde s'affairer autour la croix. Outre ceux qui seront présent au moment de l'exécution (à savoir, l'Ordonnateur, les deux Exécuteurs et Coffee), il y avait cinq types de la maintenance (les techs, comme ils sont surnommés) en train de passer en revue la croix sous ses moindres détails et le maton qui jouait temporairement le condamné à mort sur le point de recevoir la charge mortelle. Il était par ailleurs étonnamment détendu, il sifflotait même en regardant les techs travailler autour de lui. Comme si l'engin sur lequel il était allongé n'était qu'un simple support, et non une machine de mort. Plus d'une fois, Coffee eu envie de laisser le type sur la croix et de charger cette dernière. Naturellement, il n'aurait pas libérer le sort, c'était juste pour voir son expression changer, juste pour lui faire comprendre la gravité de la situation. Mais Coffee ne donna jamais cet ordre. Outre le fait que c'était contre la procédure, c'était sadique et le directeur n'était pas comme ça.

Les techs tournèrent autour de la croix une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de s'arrêter. Coffee demanda :

« Verdict ?

- Excepté la deuxième attache droite, il n'y a rien de très grave. L'anneau ventral commence à se fendiller mais ce n'est pas très conséquent et la pierre part en poussière à certain endroit. Mais comme je l'ai dit, pas de problème. Elle peut supporter une exécution.

- L'attache endommagée peut tenir le temps de la répétition ?

- Je pense, oui.

- Bien, allons-y alors. »

Il fit un signe de tête à l'un des Exécuteurs (gardien à brassard bleu) qui abaissa le premier des deux leviers qui se trouvait derrière la croix. Cette dernière, qui se trouvait à l'horizontale jusqu'à présent, commença à se redresser.

Voilà comment cela allait se passer. La salle d'exécution était une pièce circulaire coupée en deux. D'un coté, une estrade séparée de l'autre partie par une cloison vitrée incassable. C'était la zone réservé au public, aux quelques rares qui assisteront à l'exécution : famille des victimes, journalistes et autre. Cette zone pouvait accueillir une vingtaine de personne. Pour le moment, le rideau était tiré. On ne l'ouvrait qu'après avoir placé le condamné sur la croix et on le tirait quelques secondes après, juste avant de rendre la sentence. L'autre zone, la plus grande, était la salle d'exécution même. Au centre trônait la croix, engin de mort conçu par le savant Kallius Jauffre, la référence dans tout ce qui concerne les roches métamagique. Il avait trouvé là une propriété étonnante de sa création, la Jauffrine, ce minéral composite qui avait déjà tué plus de deux cents prisonniers à ce jour.

La croix faisait 2 mètre 20 de haut. Semblable (dans la forme) à celle qui sur laquelle Jésus fut cloué il y a deux millénaires, elle était composée de bois, de métal et de roche. Le bois constituait la structure principale. Le métal renforçait les jointures et les bordures et composait également les différentes attaches qui enserraient le condamné. Quant à la Jauffrine, il n'y en avait qu'au centre. En réalité, elle formait une mince bande qui suivait le tracé de la croix. Elle recouvre également les compresses digitales ainsi que le socle. La chemise que les prisonniers devaient mettre était conçue afin que la peau soit en contact direct avec la pierre et que la mort s'effectue dans les temps. Il y existe des impondérables que l'on ne peut ignorer et le fonctionnement de la Jauffrine en faisait partie.

La croix acheva sa monté. Le gardien prisonnier était maintenant à la verticale, les pieds nus sur le socle, les bras tendus le long de la croix, les mains ouvertes. Il ne pouvait faire le moindre geste. Trois attaches lui bloquaient chaque bras : une au niveau du biceps, une autre au niveau du poignet et la dernière au niveau des doigts. De plus, il avait une autre attache qui lui serrait le ventre et une dernière qui clouait ses pieds au socle. Impossible de bouger, impossible de s'enfuir. Pris au piège jusqu'à la fin. Ironiquement, le maton fit un sourire au rideau tiré. Coffee eu envie de l'étrangler.

« Bien, commençons. »

Coffee fit signe à l'Ordonnateur. Ce dernier ouvrit le rideau d'un coup de baguette, révélant une estrade vide à un maton à présent ennuyé sur sa croix. L'Ordonnateur se plaça ensuite sur la droite et commença son speech :

« Drago Malefoy, vous avez été condamné par la cours pénale du magenmagot à la peine capitale pour les meurtres de Hermione Weasley et Rose Weasley. Vous allez donc être soumis à l'aura dévastateur du sortilège mortel jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Avez-vous une déclaration à faire avant que l'on rende la sentence ?

- Ouais, fit le faux condamné avec la tête de celui qui va sortir une énormité plus grosse que lui, je…

- C'est bon, faisons comme si le condamné avait parlé, l'interrompit Coffee. La suite, Ordonnateur…

- Bien, nous allons maintenant rendre la sentence. »

Il fit un autre geste de la baguette et le rideau fut de nouveau tiré. L'Ordonnateur hocha alors la tête en direction de l'Exécuteur qui se tenait près des leviers. Ce dernier tira sur le second levier et les compresses digitales se plaquèrent contre les doigts du faux condamné.

Et ce fut tout.

La répétition s'arrêta là pour la vérification des détails techniques et humains. L'Ordonnateur avait été parfait, l'Exécuteur de même et les mécanismes de la croix semblaient tenir la route sans problème.

Il ne restait plus qu'une chose à vérifier.

Son efficacité.

« Bon, descendez-le. On va tester la croix. »

Les techs ouvrirent les attaches et le maton sauta de l'engin de mort presque avec soulagement. Ils refermèrent ensuite les entraves afin que les conditions soient identiques à une vraie exécution. Sauf que la croix était désormais vide.

« Exécuteur, à vous. »

Le second gardien portant un brassard bleu s'avança alors et se plaça à l'arrière de l'engin. A la base de la croix se trouvait un petit creuset tapissé de Jauffrine. Il pointa sa baguette sur le centre du creuset et formula le nom du sortilège impardonnable :

« iAvada Kedavra/i. »

Le rayon vert fusa et emplie le creuset d'une lueur morbide. Presqu'aussitôt, tout le Jauffrine répandu sur la croix devint verte. De petit éclair s'échappait par moment de la pierre mais Coffee savait que c'était sans risque, qu'il pouvait toucher le minéral sans craindre la mort. Enfin, pour l'instant, il ne craignait rien, mais une fois le système fermé…

En terme moldu, on pourrait dire que la croix de Jauffre fonctionne comme un circuit électrique fermé-ouvert et ce sont les compresses digitales qui font office de bouton pression. Normalement, ce que venait de faire le second Exécuteur s'effectuait avant que l'on ouvre les rideaux, mais pour des raisons évidentes, il s'en était passé pour la répétition. Car maintenant que la croix était chargée, le seul moyen de la décharger était de libérer le sort. C'était là le terrible pouvoir de la Jauffrine. Cette roche assimilait la magie et pouvait la libérer lentement. La croix suivait ce principe. Au début de l'exécution, les compresses digitales, des barres de métal recouvertes de Jauffrine en fait, se tenaient à un centimètre de la peau du condamné. A ce moment là, le système était ouvert et donc inopérant. Mais une fois que l'Exécuteur tire sur le deuxième levier, les compresses s'abaissent et se plaquent sur les doigts du malheureux. Alors le système est fermé et le sortilège de la mort est lentement libéré. Ce genre d'exécution est horrible. Entrant par la peau du dos et des bras et ressortant par les pieds, le sortilège ne tue pas sur le coup. La mort est même terriblement longue. D'après Jauffre, c'est comme sentir son âme se faire arracher hors de son corps. Sur le plan de la douleur, cela équivalait à se faire arracher la peau avec une pince à épiler chauffée à blanc. Une véritable torture. Coffee ressentait un frisson à chaque fois qu'il y pensait.

« Allez-y. »

L'Exécuteur tira sur le levier et les compresses s'abattirent sur des mains inexistantes. Aussitôt, le sortilège se libéra, créant une multitude d'éclairs qui jaillirent de la pierre en émettant un bruit particulièrement strident. Coffee ne savait pas trop à quoi le rapprocher. Il hésitait entre le cri de terreur d'une femme ou le vol terrifié d'un millier d'oiseau. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était désagréable. Il n'y avait que là que l'on pouvait l'entendre. Généralement, le condamné criait plus fort que cette mélopée d'outre tombe.

Le directeur garda un œil sur la pendule et plus particulièrement sur l'aiguille des secondes. Le temps de libération, c'était le seul intérêt à ce qu'ils faisaient. Il compta avec l'aiguille les secondes qui s'égrainaient et s'arrêta à quarante neuf lorsque le sortilège et son bruit dérangeant cessèrent. C'était parfait, tout était en ordre.

N'empêche…

Quarante neuf secondes. La mort ne venait qu'au bout de quarante neuf secondes.

Cela doit être interminable pour le condamné.

Vraiment interminable…

« Bien, je vous remercie, messieurs. On se revoie demain à midi pour la seconde vérification. »

Coffee attendit que tout le monde soit sorti pour s'approcher de la croix et poser sa main sur le bois froid. C'était un rituel, il le faisait à chaque fois, et à chaque fois, il avait l'impression de toucher une horreur contre nature. Combien d'âme sont passées à travers ce bois et cet acier ? Combien de prisonniers ont connu cette mort affreuse ? Coffee se souvenait de pas mal d'exécution et certaines l'ont marqué. Ces dernières étaient par ailleurs les seuls où il était convaincu que les condamnés méritaient ce sort, voir même plus. Il ne se rappelait pas de tous les noms, les seuls qui lui revenaient à l'esprit pour le moment étaient Dolohov, Rawghall, Carrow, Lestrange… beaucoup de mangemort en fait. Cela le fit réfléchir. Après tout, Drago Malefoy avait été un magemort, non ? Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que cette mise à mort semblait le gêner ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'il ne le méritait pas ? Pourtant, ce qu'il avait fait était impardonnable. Tuer est en soi quelque chose d'ignoble mais tuer un enfant d'à peine cinq ans était impardonnable. Oui, s'il fallait en croire le magenmagot, Drago Malefoy méritait son sort.

S'il fallait en croire le magenmagot…

Peu importe, pensa le directeur, de toute façon, il est trop tard.

Il sortit alors de la salle d'exécution, devenu oppressante, tout en se demandant fugacement ce que pouvait bien ressentir Drago Malefoy en ce moment même.


	4. Le plus terrible pour un condamné

Le plus terrible pour un condamné, c'est l'attente.

Mourir est une chose douloureuse, pénible mais rapide.  
>La vraie punition pour un condamné à mort n'est pas de mourir, c'est d'attendre…<p>

20 septembre 2010, 13 H 26

Drago était allongé sur sa paillasse. Immobile, il regardait le plafond sans dire un mot. La paralysie avait cessé depuis des heures mais Drago n'avait plus envie de faire quoi que ce soit. Rejeté de toute part, rejeté par celle qu'il aimait plus que tout, celle à qui il aurait confié son existence, il n'avait plus qu'une envie : dormir. Dormir et oublier. Peut-être qu'au fond de lui-même, il trouverait un peu de réconfort. Il trouvait le comportement de Chikliss la veille beaucoup moins étrange, à présent.

En face de sa cellule, Numéro Quinze priait. La journée avait coulé de moitié et il était temps de rendre grâce à son dieu dégénéré. Drago n'en avait cure. Numéro Quinze pouvait bien psalmodier autant qu'il le voulait en direction de cette entité sourde qui le laissait croupir dans ce trou, il n'en avait rien à secouer. Dans son esprit fatigué, il n'y avait que la voix chargée de colère de Megalyn qui lui hurlait en continu les mêmes absurdités :

« … TU L'AS VIOLEE !...  
>… La baguette qui a lancé ce sort… cette baguette qui ne portait que tes empreintes…<br>… Tu avais une aventure avec elle, non ?...  
>… La vertueuse petite Weasley s'est refusé à toi et c'est pour ça que tu l'as violée…<br>… Tu n'es qu'une ordure, Malefoy…  
>… Jamais je ne te pardonnerais…<br>… J'espère que tu brûleras en enfer… »

_Non, non, non, NOOOONNNN !_

Drago se jeta brusquement de la paillasse et se prit la tête entre les mains. Les ongles sales s'enfoncèrent dans la chair. Les yeux exorbités, il faisait tout pour la faire taire, il ne voulait plus l'entendre, il ne voulait plus entendre ces mensonges, ses idioties, il ne voulait plus rien entendre non pas parce que c'est faux, mais parce que cela pourrait bien être vrai.

_… violée…  
>… aventure…<br>… ordure…  
>… enfer…<em>

« Assez, tais-toi, tais-toi ! »

Drago avait crié sans s'en rendre compte. Des larmes de douleur et de colère coulaient le long de ses joues. Son visage lui faisait mal. Lentement, il abaissa ses mains crispées et regarda avec un air vide le bout de ses doigts maculés de sang. Il avait tellement forcé sur ses tempes qu'il était parvenu à se faire saigner. Le sang chaud coulait le long de son visage ruisselant, jusqu'au menton où s'échappa une goutte qui aurait pu s'écraser sur le sol avec fracas tant le silence était étourdissant. S'en rendant compte, Malefoy leva les yeux sur Numéro Quinze.

Ils étaient seuls dans le quartier des condamnés. Gormon avait encore fait des siennes au moment où les gardiens avaient apporté le repas de midi et il s'était fait trainer une nouvelle fois par deux matons recouvert de flageolet à la tomate pour une nouvelle séance de « relaxation maison ». Il n'était pas encore revenu. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal, Drago n'étant vraiment pas d'humeur à supporter ces conneries. Restait plus que Numéro Quinze, aussi impassible, aussi indifférent que d'habitude. Il avait fait une courte prière (pour bénir son repas, probablement) et avalé en trois coups de cuillère sa portion à peine chaude avant de plonger une nouvelle fois dans une transe méditative dont il ne ressortit que deux heures plus tard. C'était le même rituel à chaque fois. Numéro Quinze était vraisemblablement quelqu'un de routinier. A chaque repas, c'était la même sérénade. Toujours. Et le voir se taire avant l'heure attisa la curiosité de Drago. Curiosité qui mua en colère lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la cause de ce silence, c'était lui.

« Qu'est que tu regarde ? »

Drago avait craché cette phrase avec hargne. Il aurait très bien pu parler aux murs. Numéro Quinze était d'une immobilité de pierre, le visage parfaitement inexpressif. Seul une légère lueur au fond des ses yeux témoignait de la vie qui habitait ce sac d'os barbu et tatoué.

« Tu saigne. »

Numéro Quinze aurait annoncé qu'il ferait beau demain qu'il n'aurait pas pris un autre ton. Drago eu un rire qui tenait plus de l'aboiement.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre, connard ? gronda-t-il, hein ? ca peut te foutre quoi que je saigne, salopard d'assassin ? T'es quoi, à la fin ? Un putain de cul-béni chargé de me pourrir le reste de ma putain de vie dans ce putain de trou ? Hein ? Mais répond, bordel, tu vas répondre ! »

Le Serpentard frappa les barreaux, déclenchant une onde de douleur atroce qui se propagea de ces phalanges jusqu'à l'épaule. Il avait envie de continuer son invective mais la douleur le bloquait. A genoux, il regarda avec des yeux humide un Numéro Quinze nullement touché par ce qu'il venait de dire. Cela le mit encore plus en rogne. Son corps était devenu une rivière dont l'eau était sa colère, sa peur et sa peine. Et cette eau putride venait de rompre le barrage de sa raison et se déversait avec fracas contre les barreaux de la cellule n°15. Il n'y avait rien à faire pour empêcher l'engloutissement ; si jamais Drago essayait, il finirait noyé sous l'ombre néfaste de la croix et il deviendrait fou. Aussi fou que Gormon. Il lui fallait cracher sa haine, cette eau noir et sale qui l'étouffait, s'il ne voulait pas perdre la dernière chose qui faisait encore de lui un homme.

Numéro Quinze observait Drago avec une indifférence totale, une neutralité déconcertante. Lentement, il pencha un peu la tête sur le coté sans quitter des yeux le blondinet en sang. Curiosité ? Intérêt ? Impossible à déterminer ce qu'il croyait voir luire au fond de ces prunelles. Puis, toujours lentement, il porta son pouce à sa bouche et se le mordit violemment. Le sang gicla au bout de quelques secondes. Soufflant comme un porc, Drago regardait cet étrange manège, sentant sa colère diminuer de seconde en seconde.

_Mais que faisait ce taré ?_

Drago a toujours su que Numéro Quinze avait quelques cases en moins. Ce fut confirmé lorsqu'il le vit porter son doigt entaillé à ses tempes afin de se les badigeonner de sang. Une fois l'étalement terminé, il rejoignit ses doigts et commença une nouvelle prière, les yeux mi-fermés. Rien dans son comportement ne témoignait de ce qu'il venait de faire.

Drago était estomaqué.

« Mais qui es-tu ? » murmura-t-il, le souffle court.

Numéro Quinze le regarda avec un demi-rictus et murmura à son tour :

« A toi de voir, Drago. Tu vas beaucoup penser dans les prochaines heures. Et c'est un sujet comme un autre. »

Il referma les yeux et recommença sa prière.

Drago voulut l'interroger de nouveau mais au même moment, la porte du quartier se rouvrit, livrant le passage à deux gardiens qui trainaient une silhouette amorphe. Gormon était de retour.

« Ouverture cellule 23. »

La grille coulissa et les deux gardiens jetèrent sans ménagement le paquet bavant qu'il trainait. Gormon grogna mais ne dit rien. Apparemment, la séance avait été intense. Au moins, ils avaient la paix un moment.

Drago jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Numéro Quinze avant de retourner se coucher sur sa paillasse. Il sombra alors dans un état semi comateux.

Le temps s'écoula. Les secondes devinrent des minutes et les minutes des heures. Drago se sentait à la fois vide et plein. Comme si son âme cherchait à la fois à s'échapper, à s'éteindre et à s'agripper, à survivre. Il essayait de se changer les idées mais en vain. L'ombre de la croix planait sur ses pensées et lui broyait les tripes. Il s'en rendait compte. Ce n'est pas la mort le plus horrible. Non, le plus terrible pour un condamné, c'est l'attente. Et dans les ténèbres de sa cellule, il serrait les poings, les tempes vibrantes de douleur, essayant désespérément de se rappeler quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui aurait pu retarder sa mise à mort. N'importe quoi. La plus petite chose…

La journée s'écoula dans un semi-silence. Il était simplement percé par les grognements de Gormon et la respiration précipité de Drago. Ce dernier cherchait fébrilement dans sa mémoire mais il ne parvenait à rien. Rien ! Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il se serait mutilé ainsi. D'après Potter, c'était pour accréditer son innocence. Quel crétin ! Personne, avec un tant soit peu d'intelligence, aurait fait une telle chose. Personne, pas même lui, il en était sûr. Mais qui alors ? Qui aurait pu faire ça ? Qui ?

Et s'il se trompait ? Et si Potter, Megalyn et les autres avaient raison ?

Et s'il avait véritablement violé et tué Hermione ? Et s'il avait tué la…

Non ! pensa-t-il avec force, non, je n'ai rien fait, ce n'est pas moi…

Ce n'est pas moi… Ce n'est pas moi… Ce n'est pas moi…

« Eh, blondinet, t'écoute ? »

_Gormon… Pas maintenant, enfoiré…_

Malgré tout, Drago tendit l'oreille… et l'entendit. Il n'aurait pas dû. Coffee et les autres devaient tester la croix (ils le faisaient toujours trois fois avant chaque exécution) et à travers les parois sourdait le cri suraigu des oiseaux terrifiés, ce bruit monstrueux qui annonçait sa fin prochaine.

_Et merde…_

« T'entend ça, ma poule, reprit Gormon, ça, c'est pour toi. Dédicace Drago Malefoy, t'en as de la veine, hein ? Ils sont en train de vérifier la température du four, rien que pour toi, qu'est-ce t'en dit ? C'est assez chaud ?  
>- La ferme, connard, gronda Drago en serrant les poings jusqu'au sang.<br>- Cuit, cuit, le petit blondinet sera bientôt cuit à point, chantonna-t-il. Je me demande quel gout ça a un aristo bien préparé. T'en dit quoi, le cureton ? Ca te tente ?  
>- Je t'ai dit de la fermer ! »<p>

Drago avait presque hurlé cette dernière phrase. La mâchoire crispée, les ongles profondément enfoncé dans ses paumes, il luttait pour ne pas devenir fou. En lui se disputait pour la première place la peur viscérale de la croix et la haine corrosive pour cette ordure.

« Ouh ! Mais c'est qu'on dirait qu'il s'énerve, le petit. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, blondinet ? Mémère te fait la gueule ? Tu n'arrive plus à la satisfaire ? Ah, ça arrive, si tu veux, j'la fait grimper aux rideaux un petit coup, qu'est-ce t'en dit ? Et… Et peut-être que ton gosse aimerait regarder, t'en dit quoi ?  
>- La ferme, salopard ! hurla Drago en se levant, je t'interdis de parler d'eux, t'entend, connard ! je te l'interdis !<br>- Pute, pute, je vais me farcir la petit pute, chantonna-t-il à nouveau. Et peut-être même le petit morveux, si j'ai encore du jus. Qui sait, peut-être qu'après, ils aimeront la saucisse grillée…  
>- TA GUEULE, PUTAIN ! TA GUEULE ! TA GUEULE ! TA GUEULE ! »<p>

Drago cogna sur les barreaux à chaque cri. Les matons, alertés par le bruit, se précipitèrent à l'intérieur du quartier, la baguette levée.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? »

Drago continuait à cogner sur les barreaux et à hurler :

« LA FERME TOUS ! JE NE VEUX PLUS RIEN ENTENDRE ! LA FERME ! LA FERME ! LA FERME !  
>- Malefoy, tu te calme, maintenant, gueula le maton en se plantant devant sa cellule, ne m'oblige pas à sévir.<br>- LA FERME, J AI DIT ! LA FERME, CONNARD !  
>- Tu l'auras voulu. »<p>

Un rayon pâle fusa de la baguette et frappa Drago en pleine poitrine. Il émit un glapissement de chien battu et s'écroula par terre. Le maton a été magnanime pour le coup. Un tel comportement lui aurait au moins valu une petite séance de « relaxation maison ». Mais c'était Drago, l'homme qui avait été irréprochable durant toute sa détention et qui avait un peu plus de 24 heures à vivre. C'était pardonnable. Avec Gormon, il aurait été moins indulgent.

Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, faisait des bruits obscènes avec la bouche tout en murmurant « blondinet. »

« Ta gueule, toi, gueula l'autre maton en cognant sur les barreaux de la cellule, tu veux refaire une séance ? »

Gormon ne répondit pas mais arrêta néanmoins son manège cruel. Le calme était enfin revenu dans le quartier des condamnés, le silence était uniquement rompu par les respirations saccadées de Drago et Gormon.

« Et maintenant, je ne veux plus rien entendre, compris ? cria le gardien à la cantonade, si vous refoutez le bordel, vous le regretterez, je vous le jure. »

Sur ce, il sortit, suivit de son collègue, laissant les condamnés entre eux.

Drago était à genoux, le visage ruisselant. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Des larmes de colère, de douleur lui déchiraient le visage. A cette seconde, il voulait mourir. Il voulait en finir, quitter cette cellule et ne plus entendre ce connard de fils de pute qui avait recommencé ces bruits dégueulasses. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour en finir, n'importe quoi…

Numéro Quinze, de son coté, se tenait immobile sur sa paillasse, son regard allant de Drago à Gormon. Puis il lança à l'enfoiré d'une voix basse mais parfaitement audible :

« Gormon. Demain, tu seras un homme mort. »

Cette seule phrase eu le mérite de faire réagir Gormon qui, après un moment de stupeur, lança un flot d'insulte en direction du tatoué. Ce dernier, nullement touché, avait reporté son attention vers Drago. Il essayait de capter son regard ; il n'y parvint qu'au bout de longue seconde. Lorsque les yeux bleus du Serpentard rencontrèrent les iris noirs du curé, Numéro Quinze leva les mains. Avec la gauche, il posa son index sur sa bouche (ccchhhuuutttt) et de la droite, il laissa pendre quelque chose. C'était une petite ficelle de quelques centimètres à peine. Il l'avait probablement cousu avec la doublure de sa veste ou de son pantalon. Au bout de la ficelle se trouvait un petit nœud coulant.

Aussitôt, un sifflement éclata aux oreilles de Drago. Il essaya de s'en débarrasser en se frottant les oreilles ou en soufflant la bouche fermé mais rien à faire. Pire, le sifflement gagna en intensité. La mâchoire douloureuse, Drago s'écroula sur sa paillasse, les mains sur les oreilles, les yeux exorbités.

Subitement, le sifflement cessa et Drago tomba inconscient.

Sans même s'en rende compte, il s'était endormi.

_Clic !_

Drago ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il fut surpris de prime abord par le silence surnaturel qui régnait sur le quartier des condamnés. Aucun bruit que ce soit, il ne percevait même pas sa propre respiration. Lentement, il se redressa sur sa paillasse et s'assit sur le bord. La seconde d'après, il comprit qu'il rêvait.

Le quartier était entièrement vide. Sa propre cellule était parfaitement clean, il n'y avait que la couchette surélevé où il se trouvait en ce moment. En face de lui, de l'autre coté des barreaux se trouvait Numéro Quinze. Ce dernier n'était plus dans sa cellule. Il était assis dans un fauteuil recouvert de velours noirs dont les accoudoirs étaient des têtes de dragons rugissant. Trônant au milieu de l'allée, il observait Drago avec un petit rictus aux lèvres. Dans sa main, il tenait un chapelet dont il tripotait les boules. C'étaient elles qui faisaient ce léger cliquetis en s'entrechoquant. A mi-hauteur du chapelet pendait une croix noire dont le centre arrondit était la marque le Grindelwald. Cette croix était l'exacte réplique du tatouage qu'il portait à la jugulaire, en quelque sorte.

Ils restèrent tout les deux à se regarder un bon moment. Drago affichait la même indifférence que son codétenu. Rien ne semblait le toucher, que ce soit l'apparente vacuité des lieux ou l'atmosphère éthérée dans laquelle il baignait. Il s'en moquait. Après tout, ce n'est qu'un rêve. Rien qu'un rêve…

Numéro Quinze continuait de tripoter son chapelet (clic ! clic !) avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux. Il avait croisé les jambes et Drago put apercevoir une cicatrice immonde sur son pied droit. Elle partait du gros orteil, montait jusqu'à la base du mollet avant de revenir au petit orteil. Vraiment désagréable.

« Bien dormi, Drago ? »

Ce dernier leva les yeux lentement. La bouche pâteuse, il répondit :

« Rien de tout ça n'est vrai. »

Numéro Quinze ne répondit rien. Drago reprit :

« Je suis encore dans mon rêve. Et toi, tu n'existe pas. Tu n'es qu'une projection de mon inconscient.  
>- Vraiment ? Hum… Oui, c'est possible. Mais dans ce cas, que suis-je censé représenter ?<br>- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? »

Numéro Quinze eu un sourire, un vrai. Son chapelet cliquetant avait quelque chose de reposant, d'apaisant. Drago ne voulait pas qu'il s'arrête. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il n'avait pas été aussi calme.

« J'ai une question, Drago.  
>- J'écoute.<br>- As-tu peur de mourir ? »

Drago ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il connaissait la réponse mais il n'avait jamais osé se l'avouer. Mais, après tout, là, il pouvait tout dire. Il ne faisait que discuter avec lui-même.

« Non, commença-t-il dans un murmure, je suis mort un peu plus chaque jour que je passe ici. Megalyn n'a fait que me donner le coup de grâce.  
>- De quoi as-tu peur, dans ce cas ?<br>- Je ne sais pas, répondit Drago après un instant de réflexion. De moi-même probablement.  
>- Toi ?<br>- Oui, moi. » Drago regarda Numéro Quinze droit dans les yeux avec une lueur désespérée. « Et s'ils avaient raison ? Potter, Megalyn et tous les autres… Et si c'était vrai ? Et si j'avais vraiment accompli ces horreurs ?  
>- C'est de ça dont tu as peur ?<br>- Oui… » Un temps puis : « J'ai beau essayé, je n'ai aucun souvenir de cette nuit, ni de ce qui s'est passé avant. Et cela me ronge pire que tous. Je me répète constamment que je suis innocent, je veux me convaincre que je suis incapable de faire une telle chose. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Et plus le temps passe, plus la petite voix qui m'accuse devient audible. C'est encore pire. Car je prends la mesure de ce que j'ai fait, de tout ce que j'ai perdu, de toutes les vies que j'ai brisé. Comment est-ce que tu fais ? Comment arrives-tu à supporter un tel poids ?  
>- Comment le saurais-je ? dit Numéro Quinze en haussant légèrement les épaules, tu m'as créé, je te rappelle.<br>- Oui, c'est vrai. » Il baissa la tête, se sentant plus misérable que jamais. « Je suis un violeur et un assassin. Et je le regrette ; Dieu m'en soit témoin, je le regrette amèrement.  
>- Tu n'es sûr de rien, Drago.<br>- Si… Oh, comme j'aurais aimé que les gardiens m'amènent à la croix après mon entrevue avec Megalyn. Cela aurait été moins cruel que de me laisser seul avec moi-même… »

Drago se tût. Il se sentait plus mal qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. La douleur le rongeait et il n'attendait aucun réconfort de la part de Numéro Quinze, puisqu'il n'en attendait aucun de lui-même. Malgré cela, le tatoué commença à parler :

« Le remord… C'est probablement la seule différence entre l'homme et la bête. Tu ressens la douleur que tu as pu commettre et tu t'en repends. C'est tout à ton honneur. Tu mérite le pardon, crois-moi.  
>- Cela ne m'évitera pas la croix.<br>- Non, malheureusement pour toi… » Il soupira. « Mais tu peux supporter les dernières heures qui te restent.  
>- Je ne vois pas comment…<br>- Evade-toi, Drago… Evade-toi de la seule manière possible : par l'esprit. Retourne auprès de ta femme et ton fils. Retourne auprès d'eux tant qu'ils t'aiment encore.  
>- Tu ne comprends pas, ils…<br>- Les gens se font une fausse idée du paradis. Ce n'est pas un lieu, ni des personnes, c'est une époque. Retourne à cette époque, Drago, cette période béni où tu étais libre, où ta femme t'aimait et où tu étais un héros pour ton fils. Retournes-y et tu supporteras la pression. Si tu y parviens, tu n'auras plus peur de la croix. Tu y monteras même avec le sourire. »

Drago regarda le sorcier en face de lui avec stupeur. Puis, lentement, il dit :

« Tu n'es pas une incarnation de mon esprit…  
>- Non.<br>- Mais qui es-tu, bon sang ? »

Le rictus de Numéro Quinze se fit plus grand. La lueur dans ses yeux était plus intense.

« Qui suis-je ? Et bien, je suis… »

Et tout s'arrêta.

Drago se réveilla brusquement aux sons étouffés que produisait Gormon dans son sommeil. Non seulement cette enfoiré lui pourrissait la vie le jour mais en plus il lui gâchait ses nuits. Bordel… Il resta là à l'écouter grommeler, grogner. On aurait dit qu'il criait la bouche pleine. Cet enfoiré devait faire un cauchemar. Pourvu qu'il soit horrible…

L'ancien Serpentard jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, en direction de la cellule de Numéro Quinze. Mais en raison de l'obscurité, il ne vit rien. Malgré tout, il ne se sentit pas rassuré. Il avait l'impression d'être épié non pas par une paire d'yeux mais des dizaines.

Il se focalisa sur le mur, terrifié à l'idée de regarder en arrière, et parvint à se rendormir au bout de longues minutes, plongeant dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Et tout du long, Gormon ne cessa ses grognements.

Le dernier jour est arrivé.

Il restait désormais moins de vingt-quatre heures à Drago.

Lorsqu'il se leva ce jour-là, une impression d'irréalité s'empara de lui. Il se demandait presque ce qu'il faisait là, pourquoi il n'était pas dans sa chambre au manoir avec Megalyn à ses côtés. Etrangement, il se sentait presque serein. Comme si la seule pensée de sa femme à une époque où elle l'aimait encore suffisait à la détendre.

_Le paradis n'est pas un lieu ou des personnes. C'est une époque._

Ces paroles lui revenaient en mémoire, bien qu'il ne remettait pas la personne qui avait dit ça. A dire vrai, il s'en moquait. Parce que c'était vrai. Peut-être que plus tard, la terreur de la croix reviendrait lui tordre le cœur. Mais pour l'instant, il se sentait presque… bien. Oui, il était bien, calme, serein. A dix lieux de ce qu'il était la veille. C'était presque surréel. Cet état, bien sûr, n'allait pas durer. Mais pour l'instant, Drago en profitait à fond. Perdu dans ses pensées, il s'imaginait dans les bras de sa femme adorée, enivré par la douceur de sa peau et de ses cheveux.

_Pourvu que cela dure… S'il vous plait…_

Dans le quartier des condamnés régnait un semi-silence. Numéro Quinze s'était réveillé et priait, comme à son habitude. Par contre, chose étrange, c'était le calme plat du côté de Gormon. Insolite mais bienvenue, pour sûr.

Il devait être 8 heure lorsque deux matons arrivèrent avec le petit déjeuner. Drago devait avoir la visite de Coffee afin de savoir ce qu'il voulait comme derniers repas mais en attendant, il devait se satisfaire cette bouillit infect comme tout le monde. Mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. Drago avait l'impression de tout percevoir avec une acuité surhumaine et dans cette optique, la bouillit jaunâtre était presque bonne.

Après les avoir servi, lui et Numéro Quinze, les matons avancèrent jusqu'à la cellule 23 et cognèrent sur les barreaux.

« Debout, Gormon, c'est le p'tit dèj. »

Pas de réaction manifestement car le maton cogna une nouvelle fois.

« Et Gormon, t'entends ? »

Toujours rien. Le gardien se tourna vers son collègue.

« Mais y joue à quoi, ce con ? Eclaire donc ce cloaque, Sam, qu'on y voit un peu. »

L'autre lança un lumos dans la cellule et moins de quelques secondes après, leurs expressions se décomposèrent. Drago, qui les observait, en sentit un petit frisson.

« Bordel de merde, grogna le premier maton, ouverture cellule 23, vite. »

Un chuintement métallique et les deux gardiens se précipitèrent à l'intérieur. Drago avait maintenant les poils de la nuque raides. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Un très mauvais pressentiment…  
>Deux autres gardiens arrivèrent par la suite pour épauler les deux sorciers qui parlaient si vite que Drago ne comprit que des bribes de leur conversation. Il sentit une peur sournoise l'envahir.<p>

« … bordel, ce sang…  
>- … est mort…<br>- … quel horreur !...  
>- … par Merlin, on dirait qu'il a été dévoré… »<p>

Drago avala difficilement sa salive. Dévoré ? Mais comment ? Presque sans surprise, il vit le dénommé Sam sortir du quartier pour aller vomir bruyamment. Il laissa derrière lui des traces de pas sanglantes. Pas de doute, Gormon a été tué. Et d'une façon horrible. Drago se demanda avec crainte si c'était bien un cauchemar qui avait causé les grognements de Gormon cette nuit-là.

Puis une autre certitude s'ancra en lui. Lentement, il se tourna vers Numéro Quinze. Ce dernier mangeait tranquillement sa bouillie. Il paraissait d'un calme olympien. Son regard capta celui de Drago et il lui fit un sourire de connivence, du genre « ça-mon-ami-tu-me-le-doit ». Drago en était maintenant sûr. C'était lui. Ses yeux s'agrandirent encore lorsqu'il vit Numéro Quinze lever le bras et laisser pendre la petite ficelle. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il y avait quelque chose dans le nœud coulant. Une petite plaque recouverte de sang. Involontairement, Drago toucha la sienne. C'était une petite barrette en métal, incrustée dans les fers, portant le numéro d'identification du prisonnier. Et Drago était sûr que la plaquette qui pendait au bout de la corde portait celui de Gormon.

_Mon dieu, il l'a tué. Mais comment…_

La réponse apparut dans un couinement. A coté de Numéro Quinze, sur la paillasse, se tenait un gros rat noir. Ces sales bestioles infestaient Azkaban depuis des lustres, ce n'était pas étonnant d'en voir. Mais celui-ci… Il ne semblait pas sauvage, il semblait apprivoisé. Impression confirmé lorsqu'il se laissa caresser par le tatoué. Il semblait même se blottir dans la paume de ce monstre. Drago comprit tout, tout ce qui s'était passé, et une furieuse envie de vomir s'empara de lui. Il parvint cependant à résister et put ainsi continuer à regarder Numéro Quinze. Ce dernier le regardait avec son rictus détestable et lui fit « chut » avec un doigt qu'il lécha ensuite avant de se le passer sur ses tempes maculés de sang séché. Involontairement, Drago fit de même. Il se rendit compte alors qu'il n'avait plus mal, que ces plaies s'étaient résorbées. Comme disparu.

Drago se jeta en arrière, pris de terreur. La dernière chose qu'il vit de Numéro Quinze avant de vomir dans la cuvette qui lui tenait lieu de toilette était ses pieds nus sur le bord de la paillasse. Le droit surtout, avec sa cicatrice en V qui allait du gros orteil jusqu'au petit. Une cicatrice immonde.

L'avantage de tout ça, c'est que lorsqu'arriva midi, Drago n'avait pas pensé une seule fois au sort qui l'attendait.

Et c'était le principal.

Non ?


	5. Je suis innocent !

center« Je suis innocent ! »/center

On raconte que mourir ignorant, c'est mourir heureux.

Moi, je serais heureux si seulement je pouvais me souvenir…

center********/center

21 septembre 2010, 11 H 38

« Est-ce tout ? »

Drago ne répondit pas à Coffee. Il n'en avait pas envie. Il s'était toujours demandé ce qui se passerait lorsque le directeur viendrait lui apporter la chemise du condamné, comment il réagirait, ce qu'il ressentirait… Et bien, il avait été étonné de ne rien éprouver de particulier. Depuis que le dernier jour de sa vie avait commencé, il avait l'impression de vivre dans un monde surréel où chaque détail était intensifié. C'était si précis, si net, si beau, que Drago parvenait à oublier sa mort prochaine. Et puis il y avait Numéro Quinze. Numéro Quinze qui ne le quittait pas des yeux…

« Malefoy ? »

Drago regarda le directeur. Il lui en voulait. Il lui en voulait même beaucoup. En venant dans sa cellule, il avait brisé son ignorance. Tout à coup, la menace de la croix était redevenue réelle et la peur de mourir était revenue fouraillée dans ses tripes. Il aurait tant voulu ne pas le voir, ne voir personne avant son exécution. La présence de Numéro Quinze lui suffisait amplement.

« Et bien quoi, dit-il à Coffee. Vous savez ce que je veux becqueter pour mes derniers repas, qu'est-ce qui vous faut de plus ? »

Coffee poussa un soupir.

« Vous allez mourir…

- Sans blague, railla Drago.

- … j'avais pensé que vous aimeriez voir quelqu'un avant l'heure de votre exécution. Vous avez droit à des visites, vous savez.

- Je ne veux voir personne, affirma Drago, de manière catégorique.

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- Certain. »

Il mentait. Il crevait d'envie de voir quelqu'un, n'importe qui, même Weasley, mais il n'osait demander. Non pas par peur de les voir, mais par peur de leur refus. Les séances avec Megalyn et Potter lui suffisaient.

« Très bien. » Coffee se leva. « Je vais donc vous laisser, Malefoy. Des gardiens vous apporteront vos repas à midi et à 18 H. En attendant… » Il hésita, peu sûr de lui. « J'espère que vous serez en paix avec vous-même.

- Foutez le camp. »

Coffee hocha la tête et se détourna. A ce moment-là, une voix se fit entendre.

« Pourquoi vous ne lui dites pas ? »

Numéro Quinze.

« Pardon ? demanda Coffee.

- Pourquoi vous ne lui dites pas, au sujet de Potter ? »

Le temps se figea. Coffee était stupéfait, il fixait avec un air ahuri un Numéro Quinze parfaitement impassible. Le blondinet fronça les sourcils.

iPotter ? Qu'est-ce que le directeur m'a caché ?/i

« Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, gronda Coffee.

- Ne mentez pas.

- Vous êtes qui pour me parler comme ça ? répliqua le directeur agacé, je vous rappelle que c'est moi qui dirige ici, compris. Garde, qui est ce prisonnier ? »

L'intérêt de Drago s'en trouva décuplé. Le nom de Numéro Quinze…

Un gardien s'approcha et ouvrit un petit calepin. Il chercha quelques secondes à l'intérieur.

« Et bien ?

- Euh… » Le gardien chercha plus méticuleusement. « Je ne comprends pas, monsieur. Je ne trouve pas sa fiche.

- Ah, laissez tomber. Quant à vous (Numéro Quinze haussa un sourcil), je vous conseille de la fermer si vous en voulez pas que ces hommes vous fasse comprendre le sens du mot discipline. »

La réaction du grand noir était démesurée. Drago n'y comprenait plus rien. Numéro Quinze sourit de plus belle et continua :

« Vous devriez lui dire, vous savez.

- La ferme.

- Vous devriez lui dire que l'enquête a été rouverte.

- Quoi ? », s'exclama Drago.

Il avait dû mal entendre. L'enquête était rouverte… Potter avait repris le dossier. Comment… Pourquoi… Se pourrait-il qu'il y ait d'autres indices, se pourrait-il qu'il soit…

Coffee se frotta les yeux. Il avait la tête de celui qui voyait son secret divulgué aux yeux de tous. S'en même rouvrir les yeux, il fit un signe aux gardiens et pour la première fois depuis son arrivé, Numéro Quinze fut emmené pour une séance de « relaxation maison ». Il se laissa mener docilement. Avec le sourire même. Après le meurtre de Gormon, Drago s'était attendu à autre chose. Enfin… Pour l'instant, son attention était fixée sur le dos de Coffee.

« Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ? cracha-t-il avec colère.

- Malefoy, commença le directeur en se tournant vers le condamné.

- Vous auriez dû me le dire.

- Non, il aurait mieux valu que non.

- Et pourquoi ça ? Il s'agit de…

- Rien n'est sûr, l'interrompit Coffee. Rien. L'exécution n'a même pas été reportée, encore moins annulé. »

Drago se tût. A cet instant, il ne savait plus quoi dire, il se sentait parfaitement idiot.

« Ecoutez, reprit le noir, il semblerait que Harry Potter ait rouvert le dossier, je l'ai appris il y a quelques heures. Pourquoi, je n'en sais rien. Il y a peut-être un nouvel élément ou un nouveau témoignage, je ne sais pas. Tout ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que votre exécution n'a pas été annulée. Seul le ministre et le directeur du Département de Justice Magique peuvent vous gracier et pour l'instant, ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'est manifesté. »

Drago ne savait plus quoi pensé. Ce qu'il murmura par la suite, il n'en était même pas convaincu.

« Vous auriez dû me le dire… »

Coffee secoua la tête. Il fit signe au gardien restant de fermer la cellule.

« N'ayez pas trop d'espoir, Drago. »

Le directeur se détourna, laissant Drago seul avec lui-même. Pour la première fois, il était vraiment seul. Pas de gardien, pas de Numéro Quinze, il n'y avait que lui. Lui et son esprit bouillonnant de question. Pourquoi Potter a-t-il rouvert le dossier ? Qu'a-t-il bien pu voir lors de leur entrevue pour faire cela ? Est-ce qu'il a enfin compris qu'il était innocent ? Vont-ils le faire sortir ? Va-t-il enfin revoir la lumière du soleil ? Et Megalyn, va-t-il lui pardonner ? Oui, au moins pour cette question, il connaissait la réponse. Il lui pardonnera, ne serait-ce que pour revoir le petit Scorpius, ne serait-ce que pour serrer son fils dans ses bras. Oui, ils vont le faire sortir, mais quand ? Et comment ? Va-t-il y avoir un autre procès ? Va-t-on s'excuser auprès de lui ? Est-ce que…

Subitement, il prit conscience d'une chose. Son regard se porta sur la chemise du condamné qui attendait comme une bête à l'affut sur sa paillasse tandis qu'une question germait dans son esprit enfiévré :

Est-ce que tout cela est vrai ?

Il était toujours là, son exécution était toujours prévu à minuit, rien n'avait changé, rien. Drago comprit alors pourquoi le directeur n'avait rien voulu lui dire. Ce n'était pas par cruauté, mais par compassion.

Car si jamais Potter ne trouvait rien et qu'il devait marcher ce soir vers sa mort, Coffee venait de faire la pire chose que l'on pouvait faire à un condamné : lui donner de l'espoir.

Drago serra les dents en empoignant les barreaux.

« Maudit soit-tu, Numéro Quinze. »

La déception est le pire des maux. C'est comme si un gamin sadique lui retirait le verre d'eau au dernier moment alors qu'il crevait de soif. A cette seconde, il souhaita les pires horreurs à celui qui avait pourtant rendu ces dernières heures supportables.

Les mains serrés sur les barreaux, il se posait inlassablement la même question, question qui n'a rien à voir avec du soulagement ou du dépit.

Que s'est-il passé ? Que s'est-il passé ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Drago aurait bien donné tout ce qui lui restait pour avoir la réponse.

Oui, il aurait renoncé à ses privilèges pour savoir comment il en était arrivé là.

i********/i

Que s'est-il passé ?

Drago Malefoy a-t-il véritablement tué Hermione Weasley et la petite Rosie ?

Que s'est-il vraiment passé cette fameuse nuit ?

Qui a raison et qui a tord ? Il est difficile de le savoir. Car en réalité, tous ont raison et tous ont tord.

Retour en arrière.

Megalyn avait raison sur un point. Effectivement, Drago et Hermione se voyaient assez souvent. Mais elle avait également tord. Ils ne se voyaient pas parce qu'ils étaient amants. Ils se voyaient à cause de Scorpius.

Car le petit Malefoy était malade, très malade.

Ce n'était un secret pour personne. Tous le monde connaissait la santé fragile de Scorpius. Il souffrait de la même maladie que celle qui rongeait son grand-père c'était une tare génétique qui ne s'était pas encore déclarée chez Drago. Cette maladie n'était pas une condamnation, loin de là. L'hôpital St Mangouste savait la guérir, si tant est que la maladie était prise à temps. C'était justement le cas grâce à une jeune médicomage qui a su détecter le mal après que ce dernier se soit cassé la jambe en tombant d'un arbre, suite au malaise et elle a pu lui administrer les premiers soins nécessaires à la guérison. Drago lui en a été extrêmement reconnaissant, malgré le passé houleux qu'il avait avec elle. La médicomage en question s'appelait Hermione Weasley.

Il serait difficile de qualifier la relation qui s'installa entre Drago et Hermione par la suite. En un sens, les doutes de Megalyn étaient légitimes. Après tout, Drago l'avait déjà trompé, une erreur qu'elle avait pardonnée très difficilement et dont Drago en portait encore la honte. Mais le Serpentard était malgré tout quelqu'un d'honorable qui avait expié ses fautes de jeunesse et qui essayait depuis de mener une vie correcte, ne serait-ce que pour Scorpius. Cette erreur d'un soir a failli lui couter sa famille et il s'était promis de ne jamais recommencer. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est qu'une autre erreur d'une nuit allait cette fois lui couter la vie.

Pour en revenir à notre sujet, disons que leur relation était assez complexe. Au début, c'était strictement professionnel. Hermione et Drago ne se voyait que pour planifier la guérison de Scorpius. Et puis, ça a changé… Ils ont fini par se voir en dehors de St Mangouste, ils allaient boire un verre dans des bars ou ils discutaient simplement en se promenant dans la rue. Bref, une certaine amitié s'était installée entre eux. Une amitié très chaste. Etant tout les deux mariés, ni l'un, ni l'autre ne cherchait à aller plus loin. C'est difficile à croire mais pourtant c'est vrai. Hermione dans sa bonté et sa gentillesse découvrait un nouveau visage chez celui qui l'avait tant insulté dans le passé et cela lui donnait envie d'en savoir plus. Quant à Drago, il n'aurait su dire pourquoi il faisait cela. Par intérêt ? Par reconnaissance ? Oui, c'est probablement par reconnaissance, même s'il ne s'en serait jamais cru capable. Et qui sait, peut-être qu'avec le temps, cela aurait pu aller encore plus loin.

Je vous l'ai dit, personne n'a tord, personne n'a raison.

Puis tout a basculé.

Vous vous en doutez, leur relation était très mal vu, notamment par Ron et Harry. Entre autre chose, c'est cette animosité qui a joué durant le procès. La colère et le chagrin sont mauvais conseillers et même les plus honorables se laissent piégés. Vous allez comprendre.

17 juillet 2010, 21 H 58

Ce soir-là, Drago se rendit dans la demeure des Weasley situé dans la banlieue londonienne. S'il allait chez eux aussi tard, c'était pour deux raisons : la première, c'était Scorpius : Drago était sortie tard du travail et il lui fallait des médicaments pour son fils Or, comme la pharmacie de St Mangouste était fermée à cette heure-là, Hermione avait proposé à Drago de passer chez elle pour récupérer les remèdes. La seconde raison, c'était Ron : comme Weasley ne pouvait pas le saquer, Drago avait choisi cette heure tardive car il savait que le rouquin ne serait pas là (Hermione lui avait dit que Ronnie devait travailler tard au ministère). Une aubaine, pensa Drago. Il n'aurait qu'à récupérer les médocs et se tirer. Personne n'en saurait rien.

Seulement…

Lorsque Drago arriva devant la maison, il trouva la porte d'entrée entrouverte. Cela l'intrigua. D'autant plus que la maison semblait déserte. Pas un bruit, pas une lumière, rien. Prudemment, Drago s'avança. Il poussa la porte et trouva le vestibule désert. Sur la gauche, le salon et plus loin, la cuisine. De là où il était, Drago voyait les médicaments posés sur la table basse. Il aurait pu les prendre et s'en aller, ni vu, ni connu, mais quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Hermione ne serait pas partie seule en laissant la maison ouverte. D'après ce qu'il sait, il n'y avait que la petite Rose avec elle (Hugo était chez ces grands parents apparemment) et elle n'aurait jamais laissé seule une gamine de quatre ans à peine. De plus, en admettant qu'elles se soient tiré toutes les deux, jamais Hermione n'aurait laissé les médicaments en évidence. Non, quelque chose clochait. Drago s'avança un peu dans la maison et entendit un gémissement étouffé en provenance du premier étage. Hermione, pensa-t-il. Ni une, ni deux, il se précipita dans l'escalier. Il remonta le couloir du premier étage et s'arrêta devant la seule porte sous laquelle filtrait de la lumière. Un nouveau gémissement. Drago dégaina sa baguette et défonça la porte.

En l'espace d'une seconde, Drago vit la scène dans toute son horreur : Hermione en sang, le visage tuméfié, gisant sur le lit, ses vêtements en lambeaux éparpillés par terre, la main d'enfant qui dépassait du placard ouvert. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce que tout cela appliquait que la porte de la chambre se referma violemment sur lui. Drago se prit le bord de la porte en plein sur la tempe et perdit sa baguette. L'agresseur, qui se tenait derrière, en profita pour sortir de l'ombre et lever de nouveau sa baguette. Drago, aveuglé par la douleur, se jeta sur lui et parvint par un incroyable coup de chance à le désarmer. Mais cela n'arrêta pas l'agresseur. De rage, il assena une droite mémorable au blondinet qui fut jeté par terre. A genoux, Drago sentit l'enfoiré l'agripper afin de l'étrangler. Dans un dernier élan, Drago lança sa tête en arrière et fit mouche. L'agresseur le lâcha, la bouche en sang. Drago se leva à moitié, le crâne en feu, et vit sa baguette dans un coin. Il se jeta en avant pour la récupérer mais en vain. L'agresseur avait été plus rapide et avec la baguette du Serpentard, il le stupéfixa. Drago s'écroula.

A cet instant, il était à la merci de son adversaire. Ce dernier aurait pu le tuer, après tout, pourquoi pas, il n'était pas à un cadavre près. Mais tandis qu'il serrait la baguette de Drago, une idée germa dans son esprit de malade. Dans la vie, tout n'est qu'affaire de détail. Et avec un peu de doigté, il n'aurait aucun mal à livrer aux Aurors le coupable de cette abomination. Ah, si seulement cette salope n'avait pas commencé à crier, il ne l'aurait pas brutalisé et si cette saleté de gosse ne s'était pas mêlé de ce qui la regardait pas, elle serait encore en vie à jouer avec sa poupée plutôt que froide sur le sol de la chambre de sa mère… Ah, ces femmes, que des idiotes ! Enfin, il faut préparer ce crétin de blondinet, maintenant…

Pour lui, c'était facile. Après tout, c'était un pro dans son domaine. Il était même admiré et respecté par ses pairs. Pour commencer, il cautérisa sa plaie à la bouche avec la baguette du blondinet et fit disparaitre toutes traces de son sang ainsi que les trois morceaux de dents. Il n'aurait aucun problème à tout faire repousser le moment venu mais pour l'instant, il avait mieux à faire. Une fois cette besogne achevée, il se pencha sur le blondinet et referma la plaie qui s'était ouverte lorsqu'il l'avait frappé. Un autre coup de baguette magique et hop ! plus de sang dans les cheveux. De toute façon, les Aurors n'iront jamais là. Ils ne penseront jamais à une confrontation, ou alors, ils penseront que le blondinet à dû se battre avec Weasley pour la soumettre, ce qui était tout à fait crédible. De plus en plus satisfait par ce qu'il faisait, le violeur en profita pour effacer les bleus sur le visage du type (des fois que les Aurors fassent une comparaison avec les poings de Weasley et qu'ils se rendent compte que cela ne corresponde pas). Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il s'approcha du corps à peine vivant de Weasley. Elle lui faisait presque pitié. Mais bon, il n'avait pas le temps de s'apitoyer. Sans même la regarder en face, il se pencha sur ses mains et fit disparaitre son sang sous ses ongles (elle l'avait griffé, la salope). Il se servit ensuite d'un sortilège simple pour prendre les marques de ses ongles et faire des griffures sur les avant bras du blond. D'un geste bref, il récupéra le sang qui coulait et le mit sous les ongles de la demoiselle. C'était parfait. Tout était en place. Lorsque les Aurors les trouveront, ils penseront que c'est le bon samaritain le coupable. D'autant qu'il avait pris soin de faire toutes ses manipulations avec la baguette de cet abruti, baguette qui va finir en bois pour le feu dès qu'il rentrera chez lui. Mais d'abord, il lui fallait se servir de sa propre baguette encore deux fois. La pointant sur Weasley, il lança le sortilège de condensation (plus de trace ADN maintenant) puis il la pointa sur le blondinet. Le sortilège d'Amnésie qu'il lança fut si fort que Drago se retrouva avec une hémorragie mineure sur le lobe frontal. Mais l'important, c'était qu'il ne se souvienne de rien. Avec un sourire, le meurtrier leva pour finir la baguette du blond et s'en servit pour effacer ses empreintes sur sa propre baguette. Il la glissa ensuite entre les doigts du blond. Désormais, le destin de cet idiot qui voulait jouer les héros était scellé. Il était sur la scène du crime avec la baguette qui renferme l'Avada Kedavra responsable de la mort de la fillette, le sort de condensation chargé de cacher le viol de la mère, et enfin le sortilège d'Amnésie que les Aurors prendront pour une tentative de dissimuler sa culpabilité.

C'était parfait.

Absolument tout accusait ce crétin.

Et même histoire d'en rajouter un peu, le meurtrier déboutonna le pantalon du blondinet. Comme ça, si jamais les Aurors le prenaient sur la scène du crime, ils penseront que le blondinet était en pleine action. Le pied ! Rien ne pouvait remonter à lui. Le blondinet était fini. Il en ressentit un peu de remord. Après tout, il détruisait la vie de ce type. Et puis, non, ce n'était pas la peine de se morfondre. Si ce type était là à cette heure-ci, c'est qu'il avait dans l'idée de faire des choses pas très vertueuses avec la pas si vertueuse Mme Weasley. Un bon point pour lui.

Veillant à ne laisser aucune trace derrière lui, le meurtrier approcha de la sortie. Entretemps, Weasley avait rendu son dernier soupir. Il n'avait pas voulu la tuer, mais elle l'avait obligé. Si seulement elle s'était tût…

Enfin…

Avant de disparaitre dans la nuit, le violeur leva une dernière fois la baguette de Drago et le réveilla en douceur. Lorsque le blondinet reprit ses esprits, il était déjà loin.

Drago mit une bonne minute à se rappeler où il était. Désorienté, il se leva avec un monstrueux mal au crane et tituba en direction du lit. C'est alors qu'il vit une silhouette dans ledit lit. Une femme nue et en sang. De toute évidence, elle était morte. De fait de la confusion généré par le sortilège d'Amnésie, Drago ne reconnaitra Hermione qu'au moment où Ron tentera de le tuer. Pour le moment, ce n'était qu'une femme inconnue. Il la regardait avec horreur et incompréhension.

« Mon dieu… »

Il toucha la peau encore chaude de la femme et ce seul contact suffit à le déconnecter de la réalité. Son mal de tête, de plus en plus intense, intensifiait sa confusion et il avait un mal inouï à comprendre ce qui se passait autour de lui. Les questions tournoyaient dans son esprit : qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Qui était cette femme ? Pourquoi sa peau devenait de plus en plus froide ? … Il était tellement pris dans ses réflexions qu'il n'entendit pas le cri venant du palier, ni les pas précipités dans l'escalier. Par contre, il se tourna vers la porte lorsque celle-ci fut défoncée.

Six hommes entrèrent dans la chambre. Encore confus, Drago les reconnut néanmoins comme étant des Aurors. Ils pointaient tous leur baguette sur lui. Le blondinet ne comprenait rien, les autres non plus manifestement, car ils le regardaient comme s'il était une bête curieuse. Il n'y en avait que deux qui ne le fixaient pas. Il n'eut aucun mal à les reconnaitre : Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley. Tout deux regardaient la femme morte. Ils étaient plus pâles qu'un cadavre.

« Her… Hermione… »

Brusquement, ce fut le déclic pour Drago. Il savait désormais qui était la femme mais surtout il savait pourquoi les Aurors le tenaient en joue. Il avait pris conscience de sa position : il était à coté de la victime, la baguette à la main et le pantalon sur les chevilles. N'importe qui comprendrait que…

Non…

« Ce… ce n'est pas… bredouilla Drago dans un murmure terrifié, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez… Je… »

Weasley se tourna alors vers lui avec une rage terrifiante. Ses lèvres étaient étirées en un rictus de haine, inondé de larme. Les poings serrés, il tremblait littéralement en regardant Drago.

« Toi… tu…

- Non, répliqua immédiatement Drago, non, ce n'est pas moi… »

En vain.

« QU'AS-TU FAIT, ESPECE DE CONNARD ! »

Ron se jeta sur Drago et essaya de l'étrangler. L'ancien Serpentard se sentit partir. La force du rouquin, boosté par le chagrin, était impressionnante il avait de plus en plus de mal à rester conscient. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, il entendait de vagues clameurs ses yeux qui se voilaient percevaient des ombres se jetant sur la silhouette qui l'écrasait. Puis subitement, il ne sentit plus rien. Le poids sur sa poitrine et la pression des mains sur sa gorge avaient disparu. A la place, il sentait les Aurors le remettre sur ses pattes et des cordes lui comprimer la poitrine. Ces oreilles cessèrent de bourdonner et il put de nouveau entendre correctement. Ce dont il regretta profondément.

« LACHE MOI, HARRY, gueula Ron en se débattant dans les bras de Potter, LACHE MOI, JE TE DIS, JE VAIS LE TUER ! JE VAIS LE TUER, TU M'ENTENDS ! JE VAIS LE MASSACRER !

- Emmenez-le, ordonna Harry, vite ! »

Les Aurors entrainèrent Drago à l'extérieur. Pour le blondinet, tout cela était surréel. Il ne se rendait pas encore compte que les Aurors le menaient en prison, que son destin était tout tracé, qu'il n'échappera plus à la mort. Pour le moment, il n'y avait que les cris de Weasley, des cris qui lui broyèrent le cœur.

« HERMIONE, NON, MA CHERIE, REVEILLE TOI ! JE T'EN PRIS, NON, HERMIONE ! HEEEERRRMIIIOOONNEEE ! »

Ce cri fut le dernier que Drago entendit ce soir-là. Et cela le hanta jusqu'à le fin de ses jours.

19 aout 2010, 17 H 15.

« Accusé, levez-vous. »

Drago et son avocat se levèrent de concert. Il s'était résigné. Pour lui, c'était terminé. Le jugement avait été rendu. Il était coupable. Toutes les preuves qu'avaient laissées le vrai meurtrier pour le faire accuser avaient été retrouvées et les Aurors ont abondé dans ce sens.

Aux yeux du monde, Drago Malefoy était le meurtrier de Hermione Weasley et de sa fille.

A présent, il attendait de savoir combien de temps il allait passer à Azkaban. Il s'était préparé à cette éventualité depuis que le verdict avait été rendu il y a deux jours. Toutefois, il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

L'honorable juge Joshua Vallangher leva son papier et regarda Drago sans une once de pitié.

« La cour a délibéré. Pour les meurtres de Hermione Weasley et Rose Weasley, nous vous condamnons à la peine capitale. »

En deux phrases, le juge l'avait anéanti. Il le regardait avec une incompréhension totale. C'était impossible, il devait forcément se tromper. Il eu brusquement la tête qui tourne. Ses oreilles bourdonnantes n'enregistrèrent pas les dernières paroles du juge.

« Vous serez incarcéré dans le quartier des condamnés d'Azkaban en attendant votre exécution. La séance est terminée. Aurors, vous pouvez l'emmener. »

Les Aurors s'approchèrent.

« Non… »

Ce fut à peine un murmure. Les Aurors s'approchaient toujours. Derrière lui, les gens se levaient.

« Non, non… »

Il se tourna vers son avocat. Ce dernier évitait de le regarder, il prenait carrément la fuite. Drago n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Les Aurors firent apparaitre des chaines.

« Non, non, NON ! »

Il avait hurlé son désespoir en direction du juge qui se levait. Ce dernier le regardait et le silence lourd qui s'était installé fut rompu par le murmure vrombissant d'une foule qui s'étonnait de tout cela.

« Non, vous ne pouvez faire ça ! cria Drago.

- La décision a été prise.

- Non, vous ne pouvez pas, vous n'avez pas le droit.

- Emmenez-le.

- Non, non, pas ça. Lâchez-moi, salopards. Lâchez-moi. »

Mais les Aurors l'entrainèrent impitoyablement dehors. Drago se débattait en hurlant au juge qu'il ne pouvait faire ça, qu'il n'en avait aucun droit, que c'était une erreur, une erreur horrible. Paniqué, il regarda le public. Il avait espéré un peu d'aide, de réconfort, il ne trouva qu'hostilité et indifférence. Weasley le regardait avec une lueur sauvage. A ces coté, Potter évitait tout simplement son regard. Drago ne se faisait aucune illusion : si Potter avait empêché Weasley de le tuer il y a un mois, c'était uniquement pour éviter que son meilleur ami ne devienne un meurtrier. Il n'y avait aucun réconfort. Il était coupable à ses yeux. Il était coupable aux yeux de tous. Il ne pouvait se réfugier dans sa famille, aucun d'entre eux n'était là.

Il était seul, terriblement seul.

Et tandis que les Aurors l'emmenaient, il jeta un dernier cri de désespoir :

« Je suis innocent ! »

Et les portes claquèrent.

Voilà comment Drago en est arrivé là. La rancœur, l'ignorance et le chagrin ont eu raison de lui. Tout ce temps, il n'a été qu'un pion. Et aujourd'hui, le pion va être éliminé.

Mourir ignorant, c'est mourir heureux.

Drago aurait donné n'importe quoi pour savoir.

N'importe quoi…

center********/center

21 septembre 2010, 18 H 09.

Une rumeur sourdait des murs. Un peu comme des cris suraigus. Les gardiens vérifiaient la croix.

Pour lui.

Pour bientôt.

Drago avait vécu cette journée dans l'attente. Il espérait voir Coffee apparaitre pour lui dire que Potter avait enfin la preuve qu'il était innocent et qu'il allait le libérer. En vain. Pour l'instant, les seules personnes à être entré dans le quartier, c'était les deux gardiens qui ramenaient Numéro Quinze de sa séance de « relaxation maison ». Drago ne le regardait pas, il ne regardait plus personne. Il n'avait plus envie de rien.

Les yeux rivés sur le mur, il ne faisait plus qu'une chose.

Il attendait…

… et il espérait.


	6. Je suis un monstre

center« Je suis un monstre. »/center

Au fond de l'enfer, il est normal de croiser un démon.

Le plus curieux, c'est que le mien avait un visage d'homme…

center********/center

21 septembre 2010, 22 H 14.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es ? »

Drago dévisageait Numéro Quinze avec intensité. Ils étaient seuls. Les gardiens devaient faire leur ronde dans d'autres quartiers. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Leur conversation ne souffrait d'aucun spectateur.

« Répond-moi ! »

Numéro Quinze ne dit rien. Il se contentait de regarder Drago avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux. L'ancien Serpentard n'en était pas sûr mais les pupilles de ce malade semblaient briller d'une étrange lueur rouge. Peut-être était-ce son imagination ? Ou son esprit rongé par le désespoir qui voyait en cet homme un dernier espoir de survie…

C'était pour bientôt…

Bien qu'il ignorât quelle heure il était, il savait que le moment était proche. La lumière du soleil avait disparu. Autrement dit, il devait être un peu plus de 22 heure. Autrement dit, il lui restait moins de deux heures à vivre.

iIl faut qu'il m'aide. Il le faut./i

Drago avait renoncé à l'espoir que Coffee revienne pour lui annoncer que son procès avait été rouvert et que par conséquent, il avait gagné un sursis. Non, maintenant, il était trop tard. A moins d'un miracle, il était foutu. Lorsqu'il marchera sur le couloir de la mort (les tripes de Drago se serrèrent à cette perspective), il verra la lanterne à coté de la porte. Elle sera rouge. Elle est toujours rouge. Mais il arrive des fois qu'elle devienne verte. Cela veut dire que l'exécution est reportée. Que, pour une raison ou une autre, le ministre ou le directeur du Département de Justice Magique avait annulé la mise à mort.

Pouvait-il vraiment espérer cela ? Pouvait-il vraiment croire que la lanterne va devenir verte à son approche ?

Non, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Plus maintenant.

Cependant, il lui restait un espoir. Un espoir qui lui faisait face. Un espoir qui le regardait. Un espoir qui lui souriait. Quelle ironie ! Cet espoir était un meurtrier.

« Comment as-tu fait ? » La voix de Drago était à peine un murmure. « Comment es-tu parvenu à utiliser la magie ? C'est impossible ici… »

Numéro Quinze ne répondait toujours pas. Assis sur sa couchette, les pieds sur le bord, il observait le blondinet avec une lueur amusée. Dans sa main gauche, il faisait tournoyer un petit objet. Drago avait mis cinq minutes à reconnaitre la plaque d'identification de Gormon.

« Ca suffit, maintenant ! cria Drago. C'est terminé, ton petit jeu. Comment as-tu fais ? »

Pas de réponse. Encore. Drago était désespéré. Sa seule chance, c'était lui. Il avait utilisé la magie, pas de doute. La première fois, c'était pour soigner ses plaies aux tempes. La deuxième, c'était ce rêve dans lequel il est apparu. Et enfin la dernière, c'était le meurtre de Gormon. Il a usé de la magie par trois fois. Trois fois ! Et pourtant, il ne devrait pas pouvoir. Les roches inhibitrices étaient là pour ça. Commet avait-il pu passer au travers ? Drago voulait le savoir, il devait le savoir. Car s'il pouvait faire la même chose, il pourrait peut-être sortir, s'échapper.

S'il faisait la même chose, il pourrait peut-être survivre.

Numéro Quinze eu un sourire encore plus grand. On aurait dit qu'il suivait le fil des pensées de Drago. Sans cesser de faire tourner la plaque, il dit :

« C'est inutile, tu n'en as pas les capacités. Et même si tu les avais, tu n'aurais pas le temps de les maitriser. »

Le Serpentard se redressa. Enfin, il sortait de son mutisme…

« Et pourquoi ? Quelle différence y a-t-il entre toi et moi ?

- Nous ne sommes pas pareil, nous sommes différents… » Il marqua un temps et ajouta avec un sourire malsain : « … heureusement pour toi. »

Drago le regarda. La lueur rouge devenait de plus en plus distincte. Elle semblait luire au centre d'un iris noir. Un frisson parcouru l'échine du Malefoy. Il avait l'impression fugace que la température de la salle avait chuté de plusieurs degrés. Involontairement, il regarda les portes du quartier comme pour vérifier si les gardiens ne revenaient pas. Numéro Quinze capta le regard et eu un petit rire.

« Inutile de surveiller, ils ne viendront pas. Du moins, pas tant que nous n'aurons pas terminé.

- Terminé quoi ?

- Notre discussion. Tu voulais des réponses, pas vrai ? »

Il eu un sourire plus grand et Drago dû se retenir pour ne pas reculer. C'était un sourire de bête féroce.

« Mais qui es-tu ? »

A peine un murmure. Et pourtant, Numéro Quinze l'entendit et une profonde lassitude traversa son regard sombre.

« Ah, mon nom… On m'en a donné tellement… »

Il pencha la tête sur le coté avant d'ajouter :

« Quelle importance cela peut avoir ? »

Drago se mit en colère.

« Non, ça ne marche pas comme ça. Tu ne suis pas les règles ! Tu…

- Et après ! » Le timbre de la voix de Numéro Quinze avait changé. Elle était devenue vibrante. Une voix de fou. « Tu feras quoi si je refuse de parler ? Tu me tueras ? »

Il eu de nouveau un petit rire. Pour la première fois, Drago prit conscience de la menace que représentait ce type. Il ne s'était jamais interroger sur ce qui l'avait amené ici. Il aurait peut-être mieux valu. Pris par la peur, il recula de deux pas.

« Pardonne-moi, Drago, dit Numéro Quinze d'une voix radoucie. Il m'arrive de m'emporter. C'est très rare et la plupart du temps, ceux qui en sont témoin disparaisse par la suite. Toi, on pourrait dire que tu es une exception… » Un nouveau rire, qui glaça Drago. « Tu veux connaitre mon nom. Je vais donc te donner celui que je porte en ce moment. Il ne te dira rien mais peu importe. Au moins, cela te tranquilliseras un peu l'esprit. Je me nomme Randall Wharton. »

Drago fronça les sourcils.

Randall Wharton…

« Satisfait ? demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire. Hum, je vois bien que non. L'être humain est une créature fascinante. Elle peut se montrer passionnée et déterminée afin de sortir de son ignorance mais une fois qu'elle y est parvenue, une fois qu'elle sait, elle est déçue, vide, insatisfaite. Elle n'a plus rien à faire. On vit tellement mieux dans la demande que dans l'accomplissement. »

Il marqua un temps. La plaque ne cessait de tourner entre ses doigts.

« Tu sais de quoi je parle, Drago. Après tout, tu as vécu ces dernières semaines dans la demande.

- Pourquoi ? »

La plaque cessa de tourner. Numéro Quinze, ou Randall Wharton si tel était son nom, regarda Drago avec un sourcil relevé.

« Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça pour moi ? J'ignore qui tu es et tu ignore qui je suis. Pourquoi as-tu rendu ma détention supportable ? »

Il éclata d'un rire franc. Drago recula, décontenancé.

« Et bien, Drago, fit-il, hilare, disons que je m'ennuyais. »

Il le regarda droit dans les yeux. Le sourire féroce était revenu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que j'étais un ange descendu dans cet enfer pour soulager les maux du malheureux petit Malefoy ? Ne te méprend pas, fiston. Lorsque les Aurors m'ont trouvé, j'avais encore les mains dans la poitrine de ma victime. Je serrais encore son cœur entre mes doigts et j'avais encore le sang de ces chers petits sur mes lèvres. Ils n'ont eu aucun mal à me trouver. Ils n'avaient qu'à suivre le sang qui dégoulinait de ma lame, lame qui avait au préalable égorgé le père. C'était si… satisfaisant. Le cœur de la mère battait encore quand ils m'ont désarmé. J'avais l'impression de sentir la vie, la véritable vie, pas ce simulacre dans lequel nous sommes empêtrés, palpiter dans ma main. Si tu savais à quel point c'était grandiose.

- Tu… » Drago eu du mal à parler. « Tu n'as pas…

- Et si, Drago. Je l'ai fait. Et je ne le regrette pas. Je ne pense pas ne jamais le regretter. »

Un silence gênant s'installa entre les deux hommes. Ce fut Numéro Quinze qui le rompit. Sa voix était grave.

« Je suis un monstre, Drago. Mais un monstre bien particulier. On pourrait même me considérer comme un mal nécessaire. »

L'ancien Serpentard resta bouche bée. Wharton reprit :

« Tout ce que j'ai fait ici, je l'ai fait pour tromper mon ennui. Tu m'as bien diverti, c'est vrai. Tu m'as fait passer le temps. Et je ne t'en remercierais jamais assez. »

Malefoy eu du mal à reprendre son souffle. Ce n'était pas tant ce qu'il disait qui le choquait, après tout, il avait fréquenté les mangemorts, il y a longtemps. Ce qui l'effrayait, c'était son regard, ses yeux et sa voix. On le sentait non seulement capable de telles atrocités mais également de bien pire. On le sentait capable d'en jouir.

« Non, ce n'est pas vrai…

- Je t'avais dit que je répondrais à tes questions. Mais je ne t'ai jamais dit que les réponses te plairaient.

- Non, répéta Drago d'une voix plus forte, je refuse de le croire. L'homme que j'ai côtoyé toutes ces semaines n'a pas pu commettre ces horreurs…

- Quel naïveté ! Quel genre d'homme est emprisonné ici à ton avis ?

- Il y a longtemps que je ne me fais plus d'illusion. Mais aucun homme ne…

- Justement, il y a longtemps que je ne suis plus un homme… »

Drago se tût à nouveau. Dans les yeux de son interlocuteur, il y avait un nouveau sentiment, incongru de la part d'un tel homme : la nostalgie.

« Laisse-moi te raconter une histoire… »

Numéro Quinze inspira un grand coup et commença :

« Il y a longtemps, j'ai rencontré un homme.

Des êtres comme lui, on n'en rencontre qu'un par décennie. Il était de ceux qui n'avaient qu'à bouger le petit doigt pour transfigurer le monde. Il était de cette race qui défie les dieux et les règles. Il était unique. Et lorsque je me suis retrouvé devant lui, Drago, j'avais l'impression d'être un apôtre à genou devant le messie. Cet homme n'avait pas la puissance, il était la puissance. Même si, pour beaucoup, il était le visage du mal. Cet homme s'appelait… » Il eu un grand sourire. «… Gellert Grindelwald. »

Le visage de cire de Wharton (si tel était son nom) fut ébranlé par l'émotion. Il avait l'air de revivre l'un des plus beaux moments de sa vie. Drago, malgré lui, était fasciné. A la seconde où il avait commencé à parler, il était sous le charme, sa voix était devenue hypnotique. Et lorsqu'il parla, la sienne de voix dépassa à peine le stade du murmure.

« Tu mens, enfoiré. »

Numéro Quinze le regarda avec l'expression de celui qui a vu la magie de l'instant se briser. Il le fixa même avec une lueur assassine. Malgré cela, le blondinet continua :

« Grindelwald a vécu il y a plus de quatre vingt ans. Il a vécu avant toi. Tu n'as pas pu le connaitre. »

Randall eu un petit rire. « Grindelwald a été toute ma vie. »

Lentement, il passa sa main droite dans la manche gauche de sa veste et en ressorti un objet. Drago le reconnu aussitôt. Il s'agissait du chapelet.

« Lorsque je suis arrivé à lui, reprit-il en levant la croix de fer, j'étais perdu. Je n'étais qu'un pauvre hère vivant de la misère du monde. Je vivais uniquement parce que je devais vivre. Je ne savais rien faire d'autre, même si au fond de moi, je savais que je méritais mieux. Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que j'ai vécu, Drago. Toi, tu as toujours connu le luxe et la richesse. Tu ignore ce que c'est que de se battre pour survivre. Moi, si. Jamais je n'ai abandonné, jamais je n'ai cessé de me battre. Parce qu'il fallait que je vive, comprend-tu ? Il fallait que je vive pour que j'accomplisse mon destin. »

Il leva la main et caressa le tatouage qu'il avait à la jugulaire. La croix percée du triangle, du trait et du cercle. Le symbole de Grindelwald.

« Sais-tu pourquoi les gens croient en Dieu ? Ce n'est pas par dévouement, ni même par amour. C'est par crainte. Les gens ont peur, Drago. Ils ont peur d'être seul, ils ont peur de ne rien trouver après la mort, ils ont peur que leur vie en ce bas-monde n'ai aucun sens. C'est pour cela qu'ils veulent croire au Divin. Quelle meilleure preuve de l'existence d'une réalité qui les transcende et qui les guide que l'existence de Dieu ? Même toi, tu dois le comprendre. Moi, je sais. Du fond de ma misère, j'ai eu la preuve que Dieu existe. Dieu était un homme. Et aussi paradoxal que cela puisse être, je savais que si je voulais accomplir mon destin, il allait falloir que je le tue. Pour vivre ma vie, je devais tuer Dieu. »

Drago l'écoutait avec stupeur. Plus il parlait et plus s'ancrait en Drago une certitude : cet homme était fou. Ce qu'il racontait ne pouvait être vrai. S'il avait vraiment connu Gellert Grindelwald, il aurait plus de cent ans. Non, c'était impossible.

Fou, il était complètement dément.

iPar Merlin, et dire que j'ai fait confiance à ce genre d'homme./i

« Je l'ai vénéré, pourtant. N'est-ce la nature même des dieux ? D'être vénéré ? Je l'ai vénéré, je l'ai aimé, uniquement parce qu'il représentait un espoir, mon espoir. Il m'a permis de sortir de cette vie honnie et il m'a tout enseigné. Il m'appréciait, je crois même qu'il me considérait comme un fils. Tu entends ça, Drago ? Moi, le fils de Dieu. N'est-ce pas grandiose ? »

Il éclata de rire. Drago n'osait pas l'interrompre.

« Je n'ai cependant jamais cessé de penser à notre prochain affrontement. Je crois qu'il l'avait deviné lui aussi. Il savait comment ça marchait. Après tout, si on y regarde bien, chaque prière est teintée d'hypocrisie. On se veut vertueux mais au fond de nous, nous tenons le couteau prêt à frapper. C'est la vertu des serpents. Nous sifflons des flatteries élogieuses à ceux qui nous domine et dans l'ombre, nous nous préparons à nous détendre et à mordre. Nous ne vivons que pour ça. Nous ne vivons que pour surpasser nos aînés. Et Dieu n'est-il pas l'Ainé par excellence, celui qu'il nous faut flatter, surpasser et tuer ? »

Drago ne répondit pas.

« J'ai donc été patient. J'ai tété le lait du savoir avec avidité, je suis devenu fort, je suis même devenu le meilleur parmi les faibles. Le jour approchait. Il le savait, tous les tyrans le savent. Lorsque l'on est au sommet, on n'a qu'une peur, c'est de chuter. Et ils craignent comme la peste la venue de celui qui les poussera. Pour Gellert Grindelwald, cette personne, c'était moi. J'ai donc été patient, je me suis amélioré et enfin… »

Il eu un sourire féroce qui glaça Drago.

« … le jour est arrivé. »

Numéro Quinze, ou Randall Wharton s'il n'avait pas menti, caressa la croix de métal avec une nostalgie nauséeuse, la même qu'à dû éprouver Judas après avoir trahi le Christ.

« Nous nous sommes affronté. C'était un beau duel, il faut le reconnaitre. Le maitre contre l'élève. J'aurais dû échouer, je ne pouvais rien faire face à la Baguette de Sureau (Drago haussa un sourcil à ce nom, comme s'il évoquait un souvenir lointain), mais ce que Grindelwald n'a jamais su, c'est qu'il existe des abysses encore plus intense que les siennes au cœur des profondeurs. Et dans des noirceurs indéfinissables, il y a un pouvoir difficile à concevoir. Un pouvoir qui m'a traversé ce jour-là. Un pouvoir phénoménal, unique, contre-nature. C'est ainsi que j'ai affronté Dieu, Drago. Et c'est ainsi que je l'ai vaincu. »

Cette fois, le blondinet sortit de son mutisme.

« Tu mens, espèce de taré ! Tu me prends pour qui, un imbécile ! Grindelwald a été vaincu, c'est vrai, mais pas par toi. C'est Albus Dumbledore qui l'a défait en 1945 il l'a ensuite enfermé à Nurmengard pendant près de 53 ans et lorsqu'il a trouvé la mort, il était seul dans sa cellule. Pauvre malade. Si tu n'a pas envie de répondre à mes questions, alors tais-toi. Ferme-la plutôt que sortir des énormités pareilles… »

Wharton éclata d'un rire fou. Il serrait dans son poing la croix de métal. Lorsqu'il se calma, ces yeux étaient injectés de sang.

« Et comment crois-tu qu'il y soit parvenu ? Grindelwald, Dieu, possédait la Baguette de Sureau, le bâton qui rend invincible. Malgré tout son talent, et Merlin sait qu'il en avait, Dumbledore ne pouvait rien faire face à lui. Moi si. L'Histoire m'a oublié, ce qui est normal. Mais sache une chose, Drago, si Albus Dumbledore a réussi à survivre face à Grindelwald, c'est uniquement grâce à moi. Lorsqu'il est venu pour son dernier duel, Dieu était déjà amputé de ces deux ailes. »

Drago était pâle. Il avait du mal à le croire. Ce qu'il disait était dément. Et pourtant…

Il serait presque tenté d'acquiescer à ce qu'il disait. Et cela le terrifiait. Cela, en plus du fait que plus il le regardait et moins il lui paraissait humain.

« Je ne dis pas que Dumbledore était un minable, loin de là. Bien au contraire, je crois qu'il est l'un des rares sorciers à ne pas avoir usurpé sa réputation. Et le plus ironique, c'est qu'il ne s'en vantait même pas. C'est dans ce bois que sont taillés les grands hommes, il parait. » Numéro Quinze secoua la tête. « Quoi qu'il en soit, il aurait dû perdre. Il n'était qu'un homme. Et que peut un mortel face à la puissance destructrice de la Baguette de Sureau ? Cela donne à réfléchir, non ? Si je n'avais pas été là, Dumbledore n'aurait sans doute jamais connu les guerres contre Voldemort. Je me demande ce que cela aurait donné ? Tu en pense quoi, Drago ? »

Il regarda le blondinet avec un œil vaguement interrogateur. Il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse. Il savait qu'en face de lui, le condamné bataillait pour savoir ce qui était vrai et ce qui ne l'était pas, si son interlocuteur était fou ou non.

« Mais pour en arriver là, il m'a fallu faire tout les sacrifices. Il m'a fallu renoncer à la seule partie de moi qui pouvait mourir. Il m'a fallu renoncer à mon humanité pour acquérir la puissance et devenir l'un d'eux.

- Eux ? » Cela avait presque échappé à Drago.

- Oui, eux. Ils sont partout et ils ne sont nulle part. Nous les connaissons mais nous préférons les oublier. Ce sont les meurtriers, les régulateurs immortels impossibles à arrêter, ce sont ceux qui maintiennent constamment l'humanité au bord du précipice. Ils forment un mal nécessaire. » Il ferma le poing et broya la croix de métal. « Ce sont les pourvoyeurs. »

Un silence marqua ce dernier mot. On aurait presque pu entendre les mouches volées. Drago regardait Numéro Quinze avec une expression indéchiffrable. S'il fallait la qualifier, on aurait dit l'expression que prenaient les gens normaux lorsqu'ils regardaient des malades mentaux piqués leurs crises.

Numéro Quinze ne semblait pas en faire cas. Il laissa pendre la croix toute tordue et eu un petit rire contrit.

« Je dois me faire vieux, murmura-t-il. Voilà que je viole le Serment, maintenant. Ca doit être l'âge, ou la certitude que tu ne sortiras jamais d'ici vivant. »

Drago accusa le coup mais ne dis rien.

« Cette petite discussion m'a beaucoup plu. Il y avait longtemps que je ne me suis pas penché sur cet aspect de ma vie. Je te remercie pour ça, Drago. Comme à chaque fois que nous perdons quelque chose d'important, j'éprouve une certaine nostalgie à mon humanité dissoute. Merci. Merci beaucoup. »

Un temps, puis :

« Espèce de malade. »

Plus un souffle qu'une parole. C'était tout ce que pouvais générer Drago pour le moment.

« Espèce de salaud ! (sa voix s'était raffermi) Tu crois vraiment que je vais croire toutes ses salades ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais te croire ? Que tu es un immortel qui a combattu et vaincu l'un des plus grands mages du 20ème siècle et qui se trouve être aujourd'hui un… un « pourvoyeur » (le mépris qu'il injecta dans ce mot était presque indécent), un meurtrier nécessaire à l'humanité ? Non mais tu me prends pour qui, connard ? Tu me prends pour qui ? »

Drago ne pouvait plus se retenir. La colère bouillait en lui depuis le début de cette conversation absurde. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que cela lui arrivait. Après tant de temps, tant d'interrogation, il se moquait de lui. Ce connard se foutait de sa gueule. S'il n'y avait pas les barreaux, il aurait déjà étranglé trois fois ce salaud et histoire de faire bonne mesure, il aurait arraché sa langue mensongère et perfide.

Numéro Quinze soupira.

« Les gens ne croient jamais ce qu'ils ont sous les yeux. C'est navrant.

- La ferme ! Ton histoire minable ne vaut rien. Si tu étais véritablement celui qui a battu Grindelwald, je ne crois pas que ni des barreaux pourris, ni des gardiens sous-payés, te retiendraient prisonnier. Tu veux savoir ce que je crois, « Randall » ? Moi, je crois que tu es un taré, un foutu psychopathe doublé d'un schizo qui prends son pied à serrer les tripes sanguinolentes de malheureux dont le seul tord a été de se trouver sur ta route. Un beau mythomane également. Ton histoire de débile est assez élaborée, il faut le reconnaitre. J'ai même failli y croire pendant un moment. Mais à moi, il ne faut pas me la faire. Tu t'es bien foutu de moi, tu dois bien te marrer. Et dire que je te faisais plus ou moins confiance. Mais dis-moi, si toute cette histoire aberrante est vrai, si tu es vraiment ce grand sorcier que tu dis, alors dis moi, pourquoi je t'intéresse ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça durant tout ce temps ? »

Numéro Quinze éclata d'un rire franc qui déconcerta Drago.

« Tu n'es pas un Malefoy pour rien. Tu crois toujours être le centre du monde. Si je suis là, ce n'est aucunement pour toi. Pour être honnête, tu n'as aucune valeur à mes yeux. »

Le Serpentard en resta bouche bée. Wharton poursuivit :

« Si je suis là, c'est pour quelqu'un d'autre. Une personne qui va bientôt arriver dans ce quartier. Une personne que je vais éliminer aussi facilement que Gormon. »

A cette seconde, un gros rat sauta sur sa paillasse puis sur son ventre. Numéro Quinze le caressa tendrement et le rat semblait se blottir dans le creux de sa paume. Il y eu d'autres couinements. Trois autres rats sortirent de sous la couchette et flairèrent le sol avec avidité.

« Les rats… J'ai toujours eu une étrange affinité avec eux. Je les apprécie et ils m'apprécient en retour. Parfois, ils font même ce que je leur demande, comme étouffer un homme en se faufilant dans le gosier ou lacérer la gorge d'un larron afin d'en perforer les artères. Ils le font sans sourciller. Je crois même qu'ils y prennent du plaisir. »

Numéro Quinze leva les yeux sur Drago. L'éclat rouge au fond des pupilles n'avait jamais été aussi intense.

« Tu voulais savoir qui je suis, Drago. Maintenant, tu le sais. La réponse ne te plait pas, je m'en moque totalement. Tu voulais savoir d'où me viens mes pouvoirs. Maintenant tu le sais, de même que tu as forcément compris que tu ne pourras jamais les avoir. La réponse ne te plait pas, une fois de plus, je m'en moque éperdument. Tu croyais que je faisais ça par compassion, tu te trompe, je ne l'ai fait que pour tromper mon ennui, rien de plus. Ma présence ici rentre dans les exigences de mon existence. Je dois y attendre ma cible et lorsqu'elle viendra, je serais sans pitié. Et puis, je partirais. Tu l'as compris, aucun barreau, aucun mur, aucun gardien, ne peut m'arrêter. Voilà, je crois que tu sais à peu près tout ce que je peux te dire sans que tu deviennes fou. Ah, si, il y a une chose que je peux préciser. C'est légitime, il est humain de ce demander pourquoi une personne fait ceci pour moi. Le désintéressement n'est qu'un mythe, après tout… Je t'ai dit que j'ai faisait ça pour me distraire, pour tromper mon ennui. C'est vrai, mais pas seulement. Après tout, je t'ai soigné. J'ai même tué pour toi. »

Drago fut surpris par la suite :

« Il faut que tu comprenne. Je suis un assassin mais je ne suis pas un sadique…

- Pas un sadique ? répéta le blondinet incrédule avant d'éclater de rire. Va dire ça à cette famille que tu as massacrée ! »

Un regard de Randall suffit à le calmer. Tout sourire avait disparu du visage du monstre. Son ton était devenu extrêmement sérieux.

« L'homme que j'ai égorgé était un malfrat qui avait autrefois travaillé pour les mangemorts. Un salaud doublé d'un raciste qui prévoyait une purge en règle de la communauté turque de Southampton. Rien que pour les préparatifs, 23 personnes devaient trouver la mort, et ce uniquement pour éviter qu'une quelconque information ne transpire chez les Aurors. Ensuite, il aurait commis son petit jeu de massacre avec ses potes et là, c'est 356 moldus innocents qui seraient tombés sous le coup de leurs sortilèges. Soit pour le mari, un total de 379 morts répartis sur une durée de trois semaines. Ensuite, il y avait la femme. Une salope bien assortie à son homme. Outre son application dans le projet de son mari, elle avait monté une arnaque, tu le savais ? Elle gagnait la confiance de vieux couples sorciers qu'elle taxait jusqu'à la moelle avant de les faire mourir dans un pseudo-accident et toucher leur assurance. Durant les deux semaines qui suivait sa mort, elle avait prévu 8 « accidents », soit 16 meurtres, et ce, c'est là le plus ironique, pour financer la purge monstrueuse que préparait son connard de mari. Ainsi, si on fait le calcul, on arrive 395 morts en l'espace de trois semaines. Voilà le nombre de vie qui aurait disparu si je les avais laissé vivre. »

Drago était choqué. Ce qu'il disait était aberrant. Il mit une bonne dizaine de secondes avant de lâcher un :

« Tu n'en savais rien ?

- Je le sais toujours.

- Tu as tué ces gens… uniquement pour éviter que 395 innocents ne meurent ?

- Ainsi sont les pourvoyeurs.

- Et les gosses ? cracha soudain l'ancien Serpentard, qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire, les gosses, hein ? C'étaient des salauds, eux aussi ? »

Il y eu de nouveau de la lassitude dans les yeux de Numéro Quinze. De la lassitude, mais en aucun cas du regret.

« Trois vies sacrifiées contre trois cent quatre vingt quinze autres sauvées. Le choix est vite fait. »

Drago était estomaqué. Sans même en tenir compte, Numéro Quinze poursuivit :

« Vois ça autrement. Dis-toi que je leur ai épargné une vie d'orphelin. De plus, ils n'ont pas souffert. Je ne m'acharne jamais contre les enfants.

- Espèce de monstre. »

Numéro Quinze eu un sourire triste et dénué de toute pitié. Drago sentit la rage l'envahir de nouveau.

« Juge moi, si cela peut te faire plaisir. Il y a bien longtemps que les normes humaines ne me sont plus applicables. » Il soupira. « Mais je crois que nous avons légèrement dévié de notre sujet principal. Je te disais donc que j'étais un assassin et non un sadique. Cela est très important car…

- La ferme ! éclata Drago, je ne veux rien entendre. Je ne veux même plus savoir savoir pourquoi t'as fait ça, ni pourquoi je t'intéresse. Je m'en tape ! Tu es un fou furieux, une malade psychopathe, et tout ce que je souhaite, c'est que tu connaisses une mort effroyable sur la croix. Fous-moi la paix, je n'ai pas envie de passer ma dernière heure à discuter avec un monstre.

- Tu devrais m'écouter, pourtant, répliqua Wharton en caressant doucement son rat.

- Ta gueule !

- Je t'ai dit que je ne suis pas un sadique. C'est exact. Je ne m'en prends pas aux innocents et je ne supporte pas que l'on s'en prenne à eux.

- Qu… Quoi ?

- Mais tu vois déjà ce que je veux dire, pas vrai ? »

Drago agrippa les barreaux de sa cellule pour ne pas s'écrouler. Il avait l'impression qu'une chape de glace le traversait, des cheveux jusqu'aux orteils. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, ces lèvres tremblaient tandis qu'il fixait Numéro Quinze avec des yeux exorbités.

« Tu sais, parvint-il à articuler, espèce d'enculé, tu sais. Tu sais que je suis innocent ! »

Un rictus fut la seule réponse de Randall.

« Espèce de salopard, tu savais pendant tout ce temps, tu savais que je n'avais rien fait et tu m'as laissé croupir dans ce trou ! Espèce d'ordure, enculé, bâtard, Sang de Bourbe, je vais te massacrer, t'entend ? Je vais t'arracher les yeux ! »

Le blondinet secoua les barreaux de sa cage comme un fou. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle rage. A cette seconde, il se moquait de mourir. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était le faire souffrir il voulait le massacrer, le voir ramper à ses pieds comme une misérable larve. Et faire disparaitre ce sourire horripilant de sa gueule de con.

« Inutile de t'acharner, dit Wharton en calmant son rat affolé par tant de bruit, tu vas te faire mal.

- Comment tu sais ? cria Drago en se jetant sur les barreaux, comment tu peux savoir ça, co… »

Une certitude le pétrifia sur place. Il ne pouvait y croire et pourtant ce serait logique.

Si Randall Wharton savait pour lui, cela vaudrait dire que…

Le meurtrier au tatouage eu un petit rire.

« Je sais ce que tu te dis. Est-ce que par le plus grand des hasards, l'homme en face de moi ne serait pas le véritable coupable ? Hum… Je pourrais continuer mon petit jeu et ne pas te répondre mais il est trop tard. Aussi je vais t'enlever d'un doute. Non, ce n'est pas moi qui ai tué Hermione Weasley et la petite Rosie. »

Curieusement, cela n'enleva pas le poids qu'avait Drago sur la poitrine. Il aurait voulu que ce soit lui. Il aurait voulu lui faire payer ses cinq semaines de détention à l'ombre de la mort.

« Par contre, je peux te dire une chose. »

Drago releva la tête.

« Avant que la mort ne vienne te prendre, tu le verras, le véritable coupable.

- Quoi ?

- C'est tout ce que je peux te dire. »

Drago s'était effondré sur les barreaux. Sa crise l'avait vidé. Il ne savait même pas s'il allait pouvoir se redresser. Il ne savait même pas s'il en avait envie.

« J'ai su dès notre première rencontre que tu étais innocent, reprit Randall avec une voix étonnamment douce, je n'avais même pas besoin de mes dons pour le voir. Il me suffisait de te regarder. Si nos gestes peuvent mentir, notre regard, lui, transparait toujours la vérité. Il suffisait à n'importe qui de croiser ton regard et il aurait su qu'il se trompait. Je pense que c'est le cas pour Coffee. Il doit douter, ce qui explique qu'il soit si tourmenté. Et puis, il y a Potter, aussi. Potter… Il a compris, je pense. C'est pour ça qu'il a voulu rouvrir l'enquête. Pour eux, ce n'est qu'une impression, alors que pour moi, c'est une certitude. Tu es innocent. C'est pour ça que j'ai fait tout cela. Il est injuste qu'une âme innocente se retrouve en enfer. Ca l'est encore plus qu'elle se fasse torturé. J'ai donc fait ce que j'ai pu.

- Pourquoi… »

Wharton se tût et regarda le blondinet affalé sur les barreaux. Drago était à bout. Ses nerfs commençaient à lâcher. Il avait cru que savoir l'aiderait à surmonter, à supporter cette épreuve. Mais bien au contraire, cela le minait. Le fait de savoir qu'il n'y est pour rien, pire, que le véritable assassin va probablement s'en sortir, le rongeait et lui donnait envie de hurler. Il s'était fait à l'idée qu'il était coupable, comprenez-vous ? Et maintenant qu'il sait, tout ce qu'il avait construit, tout ce à quoi il s'était accroché, s'écroulait comme un château de carte. Il aurait voulu sombrer dans l'oublie, que son esprit le précède dans les bras rassurant de la Mort et qu'au moment de son exécution, il soit en paix, indifférent à tout ce qui l'entoure. Comme Chikliss.

Une larme coula. Une larme douloureuse qui dévala son visage ravagé par la peine et alla s'écrasa sur le sol de pierre. Il ne releva même pas la tête pour demander d'une voix grondante :

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas parlé ? »

Et pour le coup, Numéro Quinze ne trouva rien à répondre.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? hurla-t-il en relevant ses yeux rouges, si tu sais que je suis innocent, si tu sais qui est le vrai coupable, pourquoi l'as-tu fermé ? Tu peux me sortir de ce trou, tu peux encore me sauver la vie. Si jamais bordel, tu en as quelque chose à foutre, alors va chercher les gardiens et dis leur tout ce que tu sais. Fais-le, putain ! Je t'en pris merde, ne les laisse pas m'emmener à la croix. Si tu as encore une once d'humanité, fais-le, SORS-MOI DE LA ! »

En d'autre lieu, en d'autre temps, Drago se serait maudit. Jamais il n'avait paru aussi pitoyable, aussi misérable. Cela pouvait se comprendre, il lui restait peu de temps, et dans un tel lieu, où chaque minute de vie est essentielle, on serait prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour gagner un sursis, y compris s'abaisser à ça. Randall Wharton pouvait le comprendre, même s'il ne pouvait le ressentir. Pour la première fois de sa longue existence, pour la première fois en fait depuis qu'il est devenu un pourvoyeur, il éprouva une réelle empathie pour cet homme.

« Désolé, Drago… »

Numéro Quinze soupira et secoua la tête. Drago serrait les dents l'espoir d'une autre réponse. Mais tout était fini. L'illusion ne tenait plus.

« Je suis désolé. Je pensais que tu aurais compris en partie quelle était ma situation. Je suis un pourvoyeur et mon existence est régie par des lois immuables. Je peux interagir avec vous mais en aucun cas, je ne peux influer sur votre destin. Et ton destin, Drago, pour l'instant, est de mourir. Je ne ferais donc rien. Tout ce que j'ai fait pour l'instant était dans les limites de mes possibilités. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre, désolé. »

Drago baissa la tête avec un rire désespéré. « Et si je leur dit, moi ? Et si je disais aux gardiens, à Coffee, tout ce que tu viens de me dire ? Tu feras quoi ? »

Randall secoua la tête avec un sourire amusé. « Je nierais, bien sûr ensuite, je te tuerais. »

Cela stoppa net la réplique cinglante que s'apprêtais à dire le blondinet. Numéro Quinze enchaina :

« Voilà comment va se passer les choses. Si tout se déroule comme prévu, Coffee et trois gardiens vont arriver, t'emmener sur la croix et à minuit et 49 secondes, tu seras de l'autre coté. Mais il est possible que tout soit annulé. Dans ce cas, tu vivras et moi, j'effacerais de ta mémoire tout ce que je viens de te dire. Tu redeviendras Drago Malefoy et il t'appartiendra ensuite de recoller les morceaux de ta vie brisée. Quant à moi, je ne serais plus qu'une ombre que tu auras tôt fait d'oublier, ce qui est le mieux pour tout le monde. Il y a également une troisième possibilité. Tu te sers de moi pour te sortir d'ici et tu dévoile à tout le monde ce que je viens de te dire. Mais, dans ce cas… »

Brusquement, les trois rats qui se trouvaient sous la couchette bondirent en direction de Malefoy. Pris de frayeur, ce dernier recula vivement.

« … tu connaitras le même sort que Gormon. Sache que la distance n'a aucune valeur pour moi. Où que tu sois, je saurais te retrouver et mes rats se feront un plaisir de te réduire au silence, toi et tout ceux à qui tu auras parlé. » Il fit un geste et les rats se calmèrent. Redevenus dociles, les bestioles rebroussèrent chemin. « Je ne sais pas si tu vas vivre ou non, j'ignore encore ce que va faire Potter. Mais si tu vis, en aucun cas, ce ne seras de mon fait. Car tel est la loi. »

Drago se recula au fond de sa cellule. Il semblait anéanti. Plaqué contre le mur, il se laissa glisser à terre sans regarder quoi que se soit en particulier. En face, Randall Wharton ferma les yeux et murmura un nouveau « désolé » inattendu. Près des portes du quartier, on entendait les matons revenir. L'entretien était terminé.

« Je ne veux pas mourir, dit Drago d'une voix pitoyable.

- Je sais. » Il soupira et ajouta : « Rappelle toi ce que je t'ai dit lorsqu'ils t'emmèneront. Cela t'aidera peut-être à supporter.

- Je ne veux pas mourir, répéta Drago.

- Je sais, répéta Numéro Quinze. Mais lorsque l'on est sain d'esprit, peut-on vraiment le vouloir ? »

Ce fut leurs dernières paroles.

Les gardiens sont ensuite entrés dans le quartier et les deux condamnés se sont murés dans le silence.

Drago ne voulait plus rien. Il ne souhaitait plus rien, il n'avait plus d'espoir.

Il ne faisait plus qu'attendre.

Attendre jusqu'à la fin…


	7. La Fin

centerLa Fin/center

C'est arrivé ainsi.

C'est ainsi que mon histoire s'acheva.

center********/center

21 septembre 2010, 23 H 40

« Ouverture cellule 16 »

La grille glissa dans un chuintement discret. Drago ne réagit pas. Devant l'ouverture se tenait Stephen Coffee encadré par trois matons dont deux portaient des brassards de couleur bleue. Le directeur toussota. Là non plus, Drago ne fit pas un geste. En fait, il n'avait plus bougé depuis sa discussion avec Numéro Quinze, alias Randall Wharton. Il n'en avait plus l'envie. Il n'en avait plus la force.

« Il est l'heure, Drago. »

C'était la deuxième fois que le directeur d'Azkaban l'appelait par son prénom.

i… c'est le cas pour Coffee. Il doit douter, ce qui explique qu'il soit si tourmenté…/i

Wharton. Avait-il raison ? Se pourrait-il qu'il culpabilise ?

Drago releva la tête. Il était toujours assis par terre, à coté de sa couchette. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis que Numéro Quinze lui avait révélé sa véritable nature. Numéro Quinze… Ce taré était en train de le regarder. Avec son rictus habituel. Avec cette petite lueur écarlate dans les yeux. Il semblait se moquer de lui. Non, il ne semblait pas… Il se moquait de lui.

« Coffee… »

Il avait à peine élevé la voix. Le directeur le regarda. Il y avait de la pitié dans ce regard. Oui, Coffee ne voulait pas faire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire…

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Drago fixa Numéro Quinze. Il avait envie de hurler son innocence, de briser son apathie et de faire de ce fou l'instrument de sa libération. Mais…

i…si tu te sers de moi pour te libérer… je te tue…/i

Il avait été clair. Terriblement clair. Sous la couchette, des couinements se faisaient entendre, les mêmes petits couinements que Gormon a probablement perçus lorsque ces petits monstres sont venus pour le tuer.

i… je te tuerais comme j'ai tué Gormon…/i

Salopard.

« Drago ? »

Le Serpentard reporta son attention sur le directeur. Quelques secondes à peine s'étaient écoulées et pourtant, il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu des heures. Le temps semblait s'être dilaté. Il avait l'impression de prendre enfin la juste mesure des choses. Quelle ironie !

« Potter a-t-il donné des nouvelles ? »

Il ne voulait pas dire ça à la base. Numéro Quinze devait s'en douter car son sourire ironique se fit plus grand.

Coffee soupira.

« Je suis désolé, Drago. »

Désolé…

Il eu brusquement envie de rire. Désolé ? Il allait le tuer, et il était désolé ? Drago baissa la tête pour cacher le sourire qui était apparu sur ses lèvres et réprima avec difficulté le rire hystérique qu'il sentait monter en lui.

Coffee soupira une nouvelle fois.

« Nous devons y aller. Veuillez mettre votre chemise et levez-vous. »

Drago ne bougea pas d'un cil. Il serrait ses genoux à s'en faire mal. Il parvenait avec difficulté à se contenir.

« Drago Malefoy, je ne le répéterais qu'une fois. Levez-vous et mettez votre chemise. »

Pas de réponse. Le sourire désespéré sur son visage était aussi pitoyable que ses yeux embués.

« Monsieur ? fit le seul gardien à ne pas avoir de brassard en tapotant sa montre.

- Je sais. » Un nouveau soupir. « Si vous ne voulez pas coopérez, ces hommes devront utiliser la force. Et j'aimerais éviter d'en arriver là. »

Pas de réaction. Coffee secoua la tête et fit un signe aux deux autres matons qui s'avancèrent dans la cellule tandis que le troisième tenait le blondinet en joue.

Il aurait pu le faire. Drago aurait pu tenter de s'enfuir. Jamais il n'avait eu une si belle occasion. Les deux matons avaient rangé leur baguette pour le relever, le mettre torse nu et lui faire enfiler de force la chemise du condamné. Il était apathique, un bon point pour lui. Ils ne verraient pas le coup arriver s'il se lançait en avant et s'emparait de la baguette du troisième homme. Un droite et hop ! le voilà armé. Il n'aurait plus qu'à se retourner, éliminer les deux autres (qui ne se seraient toujours pas remis de l'effet de surprise), stupéfixer Coffee (il ne méritait pas la mort) et s'enfuir. Et après ? Eh bien, il n'aurait plus qu'à grimper vingt étages en évitant les autres matons et en espérant que la roche inhibitrice n'anéantisse pas ses pouvoirs, sauter dans l'océan déchainé et espérer atteindre le continent. Et après ? Une fois sur le continent, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait fait ? Et bien, il serait retourné à Londres, il aurait tout expliqué à sa femme qui, à coup sûr, lui pardonnerait et il pourrait reprendre une vie normale, tout en prenant soin de ne pas se faire choper par les Aurors, bien entendu.

Ce serait bien, pas vrai ?

Drago en eu un sourire. Qu'est-ce que ce serait bien ! L'air libre…

L'élucubration éclata comme une bulle de savon. Inutile de rêver. Un geste mal placé et la paralysie se déclencherait. Non, inutile de se bercer d'illusion. Il n'avait plus le luxe de rêver. Plus maintenant. Avant, il pouvait. Il pouvait croire que sa vie avait encore un sens, qu'il pouvait encore retrouver l'amour de sa famille et l'estime de ses amis. Maintenant, il savait ce qu'il en était. Il avait été idiot mais après tout, c'est normal d'être idiot.

Il s'en rendait compte à présent. Sa vie avait pris fin le jour où il était entré ici.

Quel abruti ! pensa-t-il avec amertume. Il n'y a rien qui m'attend dehors. Il n'y a rien qui ne m'attend nulle part…

Il se laissa donc faire. Les matons mirent deux minutes à lui faire enfiler la chemise du condamné, ce bout de tissu morbide qui lui tiendrait lieu de linceul. Le troisième homme fit un demi-cercle avec sa baguette et des chaines apparurent le long de ses fers. Drago songea fugacement que ce serait la dernière fois qu'il les porterait. Et chose curieuse, cela l'attrista encore plus.

« Allons-y, Drago. »

Les deux matons qui se tenaient derrière lui posèrent une main sur ses épaules et Drago, docile, déjà mort, avança. Coffee se mit à sa droite, le maton à sa gauche et les deux autres derrière. D'un même pas, ils commencèrent à marcher.

Drago ne s'arrêta qu'une fois pour jeter un dernier coup d'œil à Numéro Quinze. Ce dernier, lui, ne le regardait pas. Il avait fermé les yeux et joint les doigts. Ses lèvres bougeaient en une psalmodie inaudible.

i… lorsque ton tour viendra, je prierais pour toi…/i

Drago serra les dents.

iRandall Wharton, Numéro Quinze, tu es un malade. Et j'espère que lorsque ce sera ton tour, tu souffriras le martyr./i

Ce que Drago ignorait, ou plutôt ce qu'il savait sans vouloir l'admettre, c'est que Randall Wharton ne connaitra pas le supplice de la croix. Son évasion restera la plus spectaculaire depuis celle de Sirius Black.

L'ancien Serpentard se détourna.

Commença alors la plus longue marche de toute sa vie.

Il était 23 heures et 46 minutes.

Il n'y avait que quarante mètres entre le quartier des condamnés et la salle de la croix.

Pour Drago, c'était des kilomètres.

Derrière lui, une porte, celle du quartier où il ne remettrait jamais les pieds. Devant, à une dizaine de mètre, une autre porte, celle du parloir où tour à tour, Potter et Megalyn lui avaient craché leur hargne. A mi-chemin, un nouveau couloir qui partait sur la gauche. Un nouveau couloir délimité par une ligne noire. Le couloir de la mort.

Drago fit un pas, puis un autre. Il s'efforçait de rester digne. Maintenant qu'il approchait de la mort, il refusait de craquer, de s'écrouler. Il montera sur la croix en tant qu'homme et non en tant que loque.

Les poings serrés, Drago s'arrêta un instant au niveau de la ligne noire. Il regarda la porte en face de lui. Derrière se trouvait la croix. Derrière se trouvait la mort. Drago serra les poings encore plus forts. Le sang jaillit de ses paumes meurtris. Il se répétait la même chose, inlassablement. Il se disait qu'il serait fort, qu'il ne leur donnerait pas la satisfaction de s'écrouler, de pleurer et d'implorer qu'on lui accorde la vie sauve. Il était un Malefoy, et non un minable. Il sera fort, il…

Mais à mesure qu'il avançait sur ce dernier couloir, il sentait sa détermination se fendiller. La peur augmentait à chaque pas qu'il faisait. A droite de la porte, il y avait la lanterne, cette saloperie de lanterne rouge, qui le narguait dans son coin. A chaque battement de cil, Drago espérait qu'elle passe au vert, mais non, cette saleté restait désespérément rouge. Rouge comme le sang sur ses mains. Rouge comme la faucheuse qui l'attendait derrière cette porte.

Drago baissa la tête. Il prit conscience d'une chose. A la fin, nous sommes tous égaux. Peu importe qui nous sommes, face à la mort, nous réagissons tous de la même façon. Face à la mort, nous voulons tous vivre.

i…as-tu peur de mourir ?... /i

La voix de Numéro Quinze. Il aurait voulu ne pas l'entendre à cet instant. Mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il n'y pouvait rien parce qu'il avait dit un mensonge à ce moment là, même si sur le coup, il avait cru que c'était la vérité.

i…non…/i

Il avait menti.

Il avait menti parce qu'il croyait à l'époque qu'il était coupable et que seul la mort pourrait le libérer de cette souffrance ignoble qu'est le remord. Il s'était cru coupable, ils l'avaient tous cru coupable.

Potter.

i…quel que soit l'enfer qui t'attend, tu y brûleras bien assez tôt…/i

Megalyn.

i…jamais je ne te pardonnerais…j'espère que tu brûleras en enfer…/i

Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il serra les dents pour ne pas montrer à son escorte ce spectacle pitoyable. Il avait dit qu'il serait fort et il tiendrait parole, coute que coute. Mais c'était dur. Il avait pensé n'avoir rien vécu de pire que de se croire coupable et de ne pas s'en souvenir. Il se trompait. Il y avait pire. Se savoir innocent et ne pas pouvoir le prouver. Il aurait tant voulu qu'ils le sachent. Megalyn, Potter, Weasley… Il ne voulait pas mourir comme un assassin. Il ne voulait pas mourir et voir le véritable meurtrier d'Hermione s'en tiré.

Je suis innocent ! avait hurlé Drago il y a des siècles de cela. Ils ne l'ont pas cru. Aujourd'hui, ils ne croiront pas plus.

Et le plus étrange, c'est que d'une certaine manière, il les comprenait. Et plus particulièrement, il comprenait Weasley. Il lui fallait un coupable et le destin a voulu que ce soit Drago Malefoy. Il était prêt à parier que même si on lui présentait des preuves de son innocence, il refuserait d'y croire. Il voulait sa mort. Il voulait le tuer pour pouvoir faire son deuil. Drago le comprenait parce que s'il avait été dans sa situation, il aurait réagi de la même façon.

Cinq mètres…

Drago souffla. Il devait se calmer s'il ne voulait pas craquer. Chaque pas qu'il faisait accélérait son cœur. Il commença à se sentir mal, il avait l'impression qu'il allait tourner de l'œil. La salive qu'il avala lui brûlait la gorge, les larmes qu'il réprimait lui brouillaient la vue, le sang sur ses mains attisait la douleur. Le maton à coté de lui semblait comprendre ce qui lui arrivait car il l'empoigna à l'épaule. En aucun cas, il ne souhaitait le voir s'écrouler. Cela aurait fait désordre, pas vrai ?

Deux mètres…

Drago ouvrit la bouche pour prendre un peu d'air. La morve lui bloquait les sinus. Il se mettait à trembler légèrement. Il avait cru que le plus terrible pour un condamné, c'est l'attente. Il se trompait, le plus terrible, c'est ça. C'est ce couloir, c'est cette porte, c'est la croix. Et à mesure qu'il avalait les derniers centimètres qui le séparaient de son funeste destin, la petite voix dans sa tête commença à murmurer inlassablement une autre phrase :

…je ne veux pas mourir…je ne veux pas mourir…je ne veux pas mourir…

Coffee tendit le bras et empoigna le loquet de la porte. Elle s'ouvrit dans un grincement assourdissant. A l'intérieur, la lumière se fit et Drago la vit.

Il était 23 heures et 51 minutes.

Elle était là.

La croix.

Drago sentit ses tripes se nouer. L'étourdissement allait crescendo. S'il tenait encore debout, c'était en grande partie grâce au gardien qui le portait à moitié.

On y est, pensa-t-il, et chacun de ces trois mots était un coup au cœur. Il tremblait, une sueur froide coulait dans son dos. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi terrifié, aussi petit, aussi malheureux. Il se sentait également vide. Il n'avait plus aucune force et lorsque le maton l'entraina vers l'instrument de sa mort, il ne fit rien pour s'y opposer.

…je ne veux pas mourir…je ne veux pas mourir…je ne veux pas mourir…

Il s'arrêta. La croix était étendue devant lui. Le gardien qui le tenait fit un geste avec sa baguette et les chaines qui l'entravaient disparurent. Un autre geste et ce furent les fers qui tombèrent. Il essaya de faire s'allonger Drago mais ce dernier ne bougea pas. Arrivé à ce stade, il ne pouvait plus faire un geste. Son corps acharné refusait de se soumettre alors que l'âme s'était résignée depuis longtemps. Peu importe. Un autre gardien vint lui prêter main forte, et ensemble, ils forcèrent Drago à s'allonger sur l'appareil.

iLa pierre est froide./i

Ce fut sa première pensée. La pierre sur son dos et ses bras nus était froide. Aussi froide que la mort…

…je ne veux pas mourir…

Les trois gardiens chargés de son exécution s'approchèrent de lui. Deux d'entre eux maintenaient ses bras plaqués contre la Jauffrine tandis que le troisième fermait les attaches une à une.

iLeurs mains sont moites./i

…je ne veux pas mourir…

Le maton fit un dernier geste et deux grosses attaches se fermèrent sur son ventre et sur ses pieds, achevant de l'immobiliser.

iLe métal fait mal./i

…je ne veux pas mourir…

Drago tourna la tête. Il vit Coffee à coté d'un rideau tiré. Il ne le quittait pas des yeux. Comme s'il ne voulait pas perdre une miette du spectacle. Ou plutôt, comme s'il ne voulait pas le laisser seul. Drago ne savait pas.

…je ne veux pas mourir…je ne veux pas mourir…je ne veux pas mourir…

« Ordonnateur, en place. Exécuteurs, allez-y. »

Le maton sans brassard alla de l'autre coté du rideau et attendit. Les deux autres se positionnèrent derrière la croix, à côté de deux leviers. L'Exécuteur empoigna l'un des leviers et tira.

La croix se leva alors lentement.

Drago était immobilisé mais s'il l'avait pu, il aurait serré les poings en plus des dents. La tension l'écrasait, le dévorait. Il soufflait pour calmer les palpitations effrénées de son cœur. Les tremblements étaient devenus violent, seules les attaches les réprimaient. Son esprit devenait fou, une seule pensée tournoyait dans le maelstrom de son âme.

…je ne veux pas mourir…je ne veux pas mourir…je ne veux pas mourir…je ne veux pas mourir…je ne veux pas mourir…je ne veux pas mourir…je ne veux pas mourir…je ne veux pas mourir…je ne veux pas mourir…

La croix s'immobilisa. Il était maintenant à la verticale et il faisait face au rideau.

« Deuxième Exécuteur, à vous. »

Le second maton à brassard s'avança et pointa sa baguette dans un creuset que ne pouvait apercevoir l'ancien Serpentard. Il ne prononça que deux mots. Deux mots définitifs.

« iAvada Kedavra/i. »

La pierre, jusque là translucide et glacée, devint verte et chaude. Il sentait les effluves du Sortilège Impardonnable lui caresser la peau. Douloureux mais pas insupportable.

Il était 23 heures et 56 minute.

« Nous pouvons y aller. »

…je ne veux pas mourir…

i… évade-toi, Drago…/i

Le seul son de la voix l'apaisa un peu. Ce n'était pas une voix désespéré. C'était celle de Numéro Quinze.

i…les gens se font une fausse idée du paradis. Ce n'est pas un lieu, ni des personnes. C'est une époque. Retourne à cette époque, Drago…/i

Coffee fit un geste avec sa baguette et le rideau fut tiré.

Il se retrouva alors devant un public. Directement en face de lui se trouvait Ronald Weasley. Le regard haineux qu'il lui lançait était horrible il n'aurait jamais cru que le garçon qu'il avait côtoyé à Poudlard puisse avoir une telle expression. S'il l'avait su à cette époque, il y aurait certaine chose qu'il n'aurait probablement pas faite. A sa droite, sa sœur, Ginny Potter, qui lui tenait la main avec compassion. Elle ne regardait pas Drago. Elle ne semblait même pas le voir. Et enfin à gauche de Weasley, il y avait Potter. Lui le regardait en face mais contrairement à ce que c'était attendu Drago, il n'y avait pas de la colère dans ses yeux, mais de la douleur. Il avait le regard de celui qui s'excusait. Le Serpentard était déconcerté. Comment… Se pourrait que Potter sache… mais alors, que faisait-il sur cette croix ? S'était-il trompé ? Cela a-t-il un rapport avec le bleu qu'il avait à la mâchoire ?

Potter dû voir l'éclat de l'espoir dans les yeux de Drago car il baissa subitement la tête. A cette seconde, Drago savait qu'il était mort.

Il n'y a pas de réconfort pour celui qui n'a plus rien.

Anéanti, il ne regarda même pas les autres personnes présentes. S'il l'avait fait, il aurait vu plusieurs journalistes avec leurs Plumes à Papote ainsi que des sorciers tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. L'un des journalistes fixait particulièrement le malheureux Serpentard pour la seule raison qu'ils étaient de la même promo, sauf que lui était un ancien Pouffsouffle et non un Serpentard. Quant aux autres personnes présentes, c'était des inconnus attirés par le sang, des individus lambda qui venaient voir mourir l'héritier des Malefoy. En tout, ils étaient dix neuf.

Drago gardait les yeux fixé sur le mur. Il évitait le regard de Weasley. Il ne pouvait le supporter. Tout ce qu'il attendait maintenant, c'était la Fin.

i…Evade-toi, Drago…/i

Numéro Quinze, encore.

i… Retourne auprès de ta femme et ton fils. Retourne auprès d'eux tant qu'ils t'aiment encore…/i

Megalyn… Elle n'était pas venue. Drago s'y attendait mais cela lui fit mal. Terriblement mal. Il aurait tant voulu la voir, au moins une dernière fois.

Scorpius… Son fils. Quelle image va-t-il avoir de lui ? Son père, un meurtrier, un violeur, un tueur d'enfant. Non, non…

Megalyn… Scorpius…

Il serra les dents.

iPardon…/i

Avant qu'il n'ait pu la retenir, une larme coula le long de sa joue.

iJe vous demande pardon pour tout…/i

Et devant les vingt trois personnes présentes, Drago Malefoy pleura.

Coffee fit alors un signe à l'Ordonnateur. Lequel commença son discours.

« Drago Malefoy, vous avez été condamné par le cours pénale du magenmagot à la peine capitale pour les meurtres de Hermione Weasley et Rose Weasley. Vous allez être soumis à l'aura dévastateur du sortilège mortel jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Avez-vous une déclaration à faire avant que l'on rende la sentence ? »

Drago ne répondit pas tout de suite. Les mots se bloquaient dans sa gorge. L'émotion l'étreignait, les larmes coulaient sans retenu. C'était un spectacle déchirant.

« Je… »

Le temps passa. Coffee allait ordonner la fermeture du rideau lorsque les dernières paroles de Drago jaillirent en un hurlement :

« Potter ! Trouve-le. Je t'en supplie, trouve le salaud qui a fait ça à Hermione. Je… Je t'en pris… »

Sa voix se brisa. Drago baissa la tête, le visage ruisselant. Il ne vit la surprise dans les yeux de Potter, ni la rage stupéfaite chez Weasley. Il n'attendait plus qu'une chose : que le coup fatal arrive.

« Fermez le rideau. »

Le rideau glissa. Il était 23 heures, 59 minutes et 35 secondes.

« Préparez vous, Drago. »

Le Serpentard releva la tête. La voix de Numéro Quinze résonna une dernière fois en lui.

i… Retourne à cette époque, Drago, cette période béni où tu étais libre, où ta femme t'aimait et où tu étais un héros pour ton fils. Retournes-y et tu supporteras la pression. Si tu y parviens, tu n'auras plus peur de la croix. Tu y monteras même avec le sourire…/i

23 heure, 59 minutes, 45 secondes.

Megalyn, Scorpius…

Un sourire apparut sur le visage ravagé de Drago.

Megalyn, Scorpius, j'arrive…

23 heure, 59 minutes, 55 secondes.

Papa rentre à la maison.

Une dernière larme coula.

Et le deuxième levier fut tiré.

Il y eu la douleur, abominable, interminable…

Puis les ténèbres…

… et enfin la lumière.

Papa est là.

center********/center

center*****/center

center*/center

22 septembre 2010, Minuit et 49 secondes.

Harry avait fermé les yeux lorsque le cri avait retenti. A ses cotés, Ron serrait les poings et fixait le rideau comme s'il voulait voir au travers. Ginny le tenait fermement par le bras mais à l'instar de son mari, elle avait fermé les yeux.

Le cri était abominable. Harry comprenait pourquoi ils ne laissaient pas les spectateurs observer la mise à mort. Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce que le directeur et les gardiens voyaient en ce moment.

Brusquement, le cri cessa.

Quarante neuf secondes s'étaient écoulées.

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Le rideau s'ouvrit une fois de plus. Ce que Harry vit alors le répugna.

Le cadavre de Malefoy pendait sur la croix, uniquement retenu par les attaches. Le corps fumait et de là où il était, Harry voyait les brûlures aux endroits où la peau avait été en contact avec la roche. Un filet de sang s'écoulait en continu de sa bouche, de son nez et des commissures de ses yeux. Harry tourna la tête. Il en avait vu dans sa carrière mais il n'avait jamais pu se faire à une exécution. C'était la troisième fois qu'il assistait à une mise à mort et pour la troisième fois, il eu envie de vomir. C'était véritablement atroce.

D'autant plus atroce que depuis deux jours, un doute terrible le hantait.

iEt si Malefoy avait raison ? Et si nous nous étions trompés ?/i

Il faisait tout pour dissiper ce doute. Il le fallait. Il en était sûr, s'il n'y avait pas eu Ron, il aurait rouvert l'enquête et demandé un sursis. S'il n'y avait pas eu Ron…

Harry regarda son ami et vit l'expression de haine sauvage qui le défigurait tandis qu'il se délectait du spectacle. Cela le dégouta encore plus que le cadavre. En deux mois, Ron avait énormément changé…

Autour d'eux, les journalistes rangeait leur matériel et s'apprêtait à partir. Harry lança un regard à Ginny et tout deux relevèrent Ron avec prudence. Ce dernier se montra docile et se laissa faire. Pas une seconde, il ne lâcha le cadavre de Malefoy des yeux.

« C'est terminé, Ron, dit Ginny d'une petite voix.

- Oui, justice a été rendue… »

Il se tourna alors vers Harry avec une lueur dangereuse.

« Et ne t'avise plus jamais d'en douter. »

Harry soutint son regard sans broncher. Après dix secondes passés à se défier du regard, Ron détourna la tête et passa à côté de Harry pour sortir. Ginny le suivit après avoir fait comprendre à son mari qu'il valait mieux ne pas le laisser seul.

La salle se vidait. Harry se retrouva seul devant le cadavre de l'ancien Serpentard.

Ne t'avise plus jamais d'en douter.

iEt si je m'étais trompé ?/i

Après sa rencontre avec Malefoy le 19 septembre, Harry était rentré chez lui furieux, convaincu à cette seconde que le Serpentard lui avait de nouveau menti afin de sauver sa peau. Il avait fallu la journée entière pour se calmer. Puis lorsque le soir était venu, un doute avait commencé à germer dans son esprit. Malefoy lui avait dit quelque chose qui le gênait :

iC'est débile, même toi, tu dois t'en rendre compte. /i

L'amnésie de Malefoy l'avait toujours intrigué. En effet, pourquoi donc s'était-il cramé la mémoire ? C'était idiot et Malefoy était tout sauf idiot.

Il se demanda alors…

Et si ce n'était pas lui qui avait lancé ce sort ?

Et si…

Le lendemain, Harry alla au ministère pour vérifier les preuves dans le dossier Malefoy. Cela le hantait littéralement. Il y pensait à chaque seconde. Il voulait avoir sous les yeux la preuve que Malefoy était coupable, que l'homme qui allait mourir sur la croix était bien celui qui a violé et tué Hermione et Rose. La rumeur a commencé à courir comme quoi, Harry avait rouvert le dossier. C'est ainsi que Coffee apprit la nouvelle. C'est également comme ça que Ron s'en trouva informé.

Harry s'en rappellera toujours. Il se trouvait dans son bureau en train d'analyser les preuves afin de trouver n'importe quoi qui pourrait peut-être accréditer la version de Malefoy. Il pensait avoir trouvé quelque chose, une note de St Mangouste qui disait avoir trouvé des marques de dents sur le cuir chevelu du blond, lorsque Ron a débarqué. Il était furieux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Harry le regarda sans ciller et répondit prudemment.

« Je vérifiais certaines preuves, c'est tout.

- Tu ne crois tout de même pas ce qu'il raconte ? demanda Ron en s'approchant.

- Bien sur que non. Mais au cas où, il… »

Harry ne vit pas le coup partir. Il s'affala contre le bureau, la mâchoire douloureuse. Ron le regarda les yeux brillant, le bras tendu.

« Drago Malefoy a tué Hermione, il a tué ma fille. Sa culpabilité a été prouvé, alors n'essaye pas de le sortir de là ! »

Harry se redressa en se frottant la mâchoire.

« Je sais tout ça. Mais, si jamais il y a le moindre doute…

- Il n'y a pas de doute, répliqua Ron catégorique.

- T'en sais rien.

- T'es de quel coté, Harry ? Tu veux que je te rafraichisse la mémoire ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Tu crois que je veux sauver la vie du meurtrier d'Hermione ? Elle était comme une sœur pour moi. Et Rose… Rose était ma nièce, bon sang, et elle n'avait que quatre ans, et…

- Alors qu'est-ce que t'es en train de foutre là ?

- J'enverrais un meurtrier avéré sur la croix, pas un innocent… »

Le bras de Ron se tendit une nouvelle fois mais Harry l'évita. Cela aurait dégénéré si Seamus n'était pas intervenu à ce moment-là. L'Auror voulait récupérer un dossier à Harry et les deux « amis » s'étaient aussitôt calmé, ne voulant pas déclencher un scandale.

A la seconde où Seamus sortit, Ron tendit le bras, récupéra le papier que tenait Harry (la note de St Mangouste) et le broya dans son poing.

« S'il s'en sort à cause de toi, je te tue. Je te jure que je le ferais. »

Sur ce, il sortit de la pièce à grand pas.

Harry resta un moment immobile à se demander que faire. Plus tard, il finira de regarder le dossier Malefoy mais il ne trouvera rien. Il ignorait que la preuve qu'avait emmenée Ron était la seule qui aurait pu sauver le Serpentard.

Beaucoup plus tard, alors qu'il descendait les escaliers qui menaient à la salle d'exécution, Harry se rappela une phrase qu'avait dite Drago. Il s'était alors demandé pourquoi il ne s'était pas plus intéresser à l'affaire, pourquoi il ne s'était pas interroger plus tôt, pourquoi il s'était contenté du sommet de l'iceberg alors que la plupart du temps la vérité se cachait en dessous. Malefoy l'avait résumé en une phrase. Et aujourd'hui, face à son cadavre, cette phrase le dégouta de lui-même.

iSi ce n'avait pas été elle, et si ce n'avait pas été moi, tu aurais fait ton boulot, Potter. /i

Harry sortit de la salle. Il était le dernier à la quitter. Alors qu'il pensait être seul, il vit un homme qui l'attendait. La cinquantaine, les cheveux gris en brosse, il lui était vaguement familier.

« Monsieur Potter. »

Il tendit la main à Harry.

« Je suis sincèrement désolé pour Hermione. Au moins maintenant, justice a été rendue. »

Harry cherchait qui ça pouvait bien être lorsque le déclic se fit.

« Je vous connais. Vous travaillez à St Mangouste, vous dirigiez le service d'Hermione.

- Ah, je vois qu'elle vous a parlé de moi. »

Et pas en des termes très élogieux, pensa Harry. Il s'en souvenait encore.

Adipeux, obséquieux, dragueur, susceptible, voilà comment est mon chef.

Un brillant chirurgien, mais un vrai porc, avait-elle ajouté.

L'autre secoua la tête.

« Hermione nous manquera à tous. »

Harry le regarda avec tristesse.

« Merci beaucoup. »

Il lâcha alors la main du meds et passa à coté de lui sans un au revoir. Le moral à zéro, il alla rejoindre sa femme et son beau-frère.

Il ne vit pas le sourire pervers qui défigura le médicomage, ni la lueur vicieuse dans ses yeux plissés. Le meds regarda l'Auror partir avec satisfaction puis il se rappela où il était et ferma la bouche.

Il valait mieux que personne ne voient ses trois dents de devant fraichement refaites.

Cela pourrait être problématique ?

Vous ne croyez pas ?

centerFIN/center


End file.
